Embracing The Second
by ptahaegyptus2
Summary: When all you have is a hammer, then everything looks like a nail. That was King Agdar of Arendelle's blind spot when it came to dealing with the growing powers of his daughter Elsa. When she pulls away from all human touch, a desperate father reaches into his past to give his beloved girl a future, only to discover depths in her that he never knew existed.
1. Memories of Better Times

**Author's notes are at the end of every chapter.**

* * *

The two fencers traded blows with their sabers as each advanced, then retreated as the opportunity for right of way swung from one to the other. They weaved around the pillars under the arches holding up the vault of the former guard-room and guard quarters of the castle, now converted into a training center for the King of Arendelle who, at that moment in their current match, chose to press an attack against his opponent after the latter made a feint that was just parried. However, the feint was a cover for another, which opened the King up.

"Hit!" King Agdar paused to put his hand under his right rib-cage.

His opponent also paused, lifted his saber in salute, then smiled, "At least I got two more in this time than last. You're slipping, Agdar. Fatal in a competition. Or in real life."

"I know, Antonio." the King sighed, glancing at the grandfather clock in the side alcove, "Thanks for the early morning spar. I've missed this. You have everything packed?"

Antonio bowed, sheathing his saber as well, "All I need to do is change so I can leave with the morning tide. And thanks for having me out here. And I'm surprised."

"At what?" Agdar said defensively.

Antonio blinked and cocked his head a hair, "That you'd still have me coming up to Arendelle for training sessions, when you equal my skill. You should engage De La Vega if you want to improve, although..."

"Although what?"

Antonio shrugged, "You're not making the rounds like you used to, before you became King of Arendelle, wowing the ladies and shaming your opponents."

King Agdar sighed, countenance changed by the recall of more pleasant memories, "Those days are past, old friend. I've got responsibilities. A kingdom to run, a family to raise, and-" he stopped.

Antonio looked kindly on his old fencing partner, opponent, and drinking buddy, "You slip only when you have something, or should I say someone, on your mind. Last time, It was Idun."

Agdar laughed, "Could you blame me?"

"We LOST, Agdar." Antonio said seriously, his grin giving the opposite message.

"Yes, yes! Unforgivable!" Agdar sheathed his saber as well before opening the door that led up the stairs to the main castle entrance-way.

"Bah! We forgave you the moment you finally introduced us to her!" Antonio fell in beside the King as they mounted the stairs.

"Thanks. She made Savardo's ribbing bearable."

Antonio nodded, "But today..."

Agdar stopped on the stairs and looked at Antonio.

Antonio faced him, "It's Elsa, isn't it?"

Agdar dropped his head, "Is it that obvious?"

"Agdar, the girl doesn't come to meals, but Anna does? Anna is all over the castle, but Elsa stays in her room." Antonio put his hand on Agdar's arm, "I've re-visited your city's taverns, and overhear all the gossip: You haven't opened the gates for four years, and your people are clearly worried that the heir is ill. I hope and pray it isn't that, but I can't think of any other reason." He leaned in, "Elsa is such a sweet girl, and has such promise for great beauty." He paused, then put both his hands on Agdar's shoulders, "I don't know what happened to her, and I won't pry, but I'll put in a few words for her to some saints who I think I haven't aggravated yet."

Agdar smiled sadly, then embraced his old friend, "Thanks Antonio. With both the Lutherans and Catholics praying for her, we might get somewhere! But time flies and high tide is about to peak!"

"Yes!" Antonio and Agdar sprinted up the rest of the way. Antonio rounded the banister to continue on up to his room while Agdar paused, sighing as the words that had kept him up all night came back, unbidden and unforgettable.

_"NO! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!"_

"THERE you are!"

Agdar glanced up to see Queen Idun, in her night robe, descending the stairs, "Good morning." he said.

"Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I pestered Antonio for one last session before he left."

Idun glanced at the grandfather clock, "He'd better hurry." She turned back to him, then put her hand on his shoulder, "I couldn't sleep either."

Agdar nodded, putting his hand on hers and squeezing it.

"_NO! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!"_

"I-I don't know what to do." He sighed, "Antonio noticed."

Idun smiled ruefully, "He notices everything. Part of being a born fencer."

"Good morning your Majesties!"

Idun turned to see Kai, impeccably dressed, standing next to the bannister.

"Good morning, Kai. Can you see Mr. Rivieri to the docks before he misses his ship?" she asked him.

Kai bowed, "Everything is already in motion, your Majesty."

Idun inclined her head in gratitude, then sighed and looked her husband over. She shook her head, reached over, and tapped the pommel of his saber, "What is it about you men and your swords that you have to beat on and cut each other up with them?"

Agdar grinned, drew his saber, and held it up, admiring the gleaming metal and the scratches as it gleamed in the light.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it? But its dangerous." He turned to her, "Its about mastering something dangerous." he said, "Bringing under your control something that you reasonably fear."

_"There is great beauty in your powers, but also great danger!"_

Agdar blinked.

"_You must learn to control your powers."_

"Agdar?" Idun asked him, startled at the look on his face.

_"Fear will be your enemy."_

The King of Arendelle was gazing, open-mouthed, at his own saber, blushing red at the shame of his own blindness.

"What is it?"

He slowly returned his saber to his scabbard.

_"The shame of a king lies not in the mistakes he makes, but his arrogant refusal to admit them."_

He turned to his wife and queen, "You're right. It's not working."

She gasped, eyes brightening, "But..."

"I didn't have any other options." he said squeezing her hand, then lifting it to his lips to kiss the back of it tenderly, "But I just got an idea!"

He turned and ran up the stairs to their quarters, taking the steps two at a time.

_"NO! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!"_

"Oh God, Agdar. I hope you're not too late." Idun murmured to herself, watching him go up the stairs, then looking toward the wing where their daughters's rooms were located.

* * *

"As always, it was a pleasure to have you, Mr. Rivieri!" Kai said as the servants were moving Antonio's luggage out the door to the waiting carriage.

Antonio grinned, "I recall a time when you would have rather strangled me, Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes, then grinned back, "SEVERAL times, if I remember correctly! You and your band of merry fencers made the life of the personal servant of the Heir Presumptive of Arendelle...interesting. But these visits have lifted the spirits of Arendelle's King, and for that, Arendelle thanks you!"

Antonio winked, "For if the King is happy, then the Queen is happy. For when the Queen is not happy..."

"...Then nobody is happy." Kai and he finished together.

"And don't you forget that!"

"Your Majesty!" Both Kai and Antonio turned to bow to Queen Idun, who had gotten dressed and come back downstairs for breakfast.

She inclined her head to them, then smiled and extended her hands toward Antonio, grasping his, "Thanks for coming, Anti. You bring back fond memories, even though the making of them wasn't all that fondly appreciated at the time!"

"AND I WANT IT ALL DONE BY NOON!"

"Y-yes your Majesty!"

The trio glanced up to see King Agdar coming, no _bounding_, down the steps, holding a purse. He grinned at Antonio as he approached, arms extended.

The men embraced, then Agdar handed Antonio the purse, "Can't forget your training fees, can we?"

Antonio didn't care about the fees, but past history taught him that the Kings of Arendelle were stubborn as asses when it came to rewarding those they favored, so protesting the issue would only cause unnecessary grief: Arendelle royalty always won THOSE battles.

But he DID frown as he looked at the purse, "This seems a bit-" he started, lifting and lowering it, estimating its weight.

"Excessive?" Agdar was beaming and giddy, as if drunk. He clapped his friend's shoulder vigorously, "Anti, you have NO idea how much you've helped me, and my Kingdom."

Antonio blinked and opened his mouth to protest...

"..And hopefully Elsa."

Kai brightened, as did Antonio. The latter looked at the purse in his hand, then frowned at Agdar, "What? No medal?"

They all laughed, exchanged final embraces, when watched as Antonio leaped into the carriage and was spirited off to the docks, escorted by four horsemen to clear the way.

Agdar shook his head, smiling, "Always exiting in style. You think he plans it that way."

"You _think_, Your Majesty?" Kai deadpanned.

Idun laughed as she turned to Agdar, "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"It's what hope does." Agdar smiled, "I can't wait to start!"

He grimaced when his stomach growled. Loudly.

"Well, there's a time for everything, including breakfast!" Idun said.

Kai nodded, "Which is now being served as we speak."

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**The characters of the Disney movie _Frozen _are copyright the Disney Company.**

**This is what I call a Quantum Choice Alternate Universe (QCAU), where a different choice is made during the course of the movie _Frozen_ that results in a different ending. **

**I plan to release chapters on Sundays and Wednesdays, God willing. This story is also complete in that all the chapters are sitting on a brand new hard drive, so don't worry that I'll get you hooked and leave you hanging with an incomplete story. My goal is just to get you hooked. ;)**

**This story will attempt to explain the power source of Elsa's "magic" that I expect to be highly controversial, and will serve to lead into this story's sequel.**

**Reviews ( ) and comments (deviantArts) are welcome as always: even attaboys are appreciated. A pat on the head and a digital chocolate will be given via PM to those who guess the origin of the title and explain how it applies. Members of deviantArts will get a digital llama or cake if I hadn't given you that already.**


	2. Agdar Re-Purposes His Mancave

King Agdar of Arendelle stood before the white door with blue rosemailing, inhaling and hoping that his change in plan would work. He glanced down the hall, and gave a tenative smile at Anna, who stood behind the corner that led to her room.

Anna was struggling, half smiling, half clearly resentful. She gave a quick wave before fleeing to her room.

He inhaled again, then opened the door and entered.

The room was not frosted over. Elsa was sitting in the corner, reading a book. She looked up, put the book aside, and quickly rose, "Father." she said formally, curtsying.

Agdar sighed again, missing the name he wanted to hear from her. He settled for crossing the room to his daughter.

Her cerulean blue eyes widened, and she took a step back.

He squatted down to get level with those lovely eyes of hers, "Elsa." he said kindly, "I think I want to try out something different."

"D-different?" she asked, eyes widening, clasping her gloved hands to her chest and drawing back a half inch.

He held out a gloved hand to hers, "Yes. Come with me."

She gazed down at his hand as if it was a snake, "I'll follow. J-just go and I'll follow."

He inhaled, "Come on, Snowflake." he said, bobbing his extended hand slightly.

Her tiny mouth dropped open, and she stared at her father, dumbfounded.

He smiled at her, resisting the temptation to take her hand while she appeared mentally incapacitated.

Her lower lip trembled, then she hesitantly smiled back, unfolded her hands, and put a gloved hand in his.

"_Good. I still have the touch with the ladies!_" Agdar thought, pleased with himself as he rose and led his elder daughter out of her room.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked as they went down the stairs.

He smiled down at her, "You'll see."

"Better than my room?"

"Depends on what you make it, Snowflake."

"_At least it will be different._" Elsa thought, "_It's been boring in my room for years._"

A gasp from somewhere above and off to their right told Agdar that Idun had overheard his last sentence.

He led her down the steps, then down the corridor to the door to his training hall.

Elsa released his hand and stopped.

"Elsa?" Her father stopped with her, "Come on."

"But that's Y-YOUR room!" Elsa said, shaking, her bright eyes looking between him and the door fearfully, "Even before...Anna...y-you said never to go in there."

"-Without me." He reminded her.

Her mouth formed a pretty "oh", but she stayed where she was.

He opened the door, "What? You don't like becoming a big girl?" he tossed off casually.

He suppressed a laugh when Elsa straightened up, folded her hands in front of her, and walked in through the door, looking so totally like her mother in her queenly glory that he gave in to the urge to bow as she passed.

He heard a snigger, glanced up the stairs and saw Idun at the top, holding her hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter. Anna was clinging to her leg, looking like she was going to cry.

He decided that some time with Anna, after this, would be appropriate.

He followed Elsa into his training hall, where he found her doing slow turns as she absorbed all the details of it. She did a couple more turns before stopping, seeing him watching her, and blushing slightly.

He went to eye level again with her, "This room is now OUR room. You and I can come in here any time. Even at night!" he added, brightly.

She smiled for a moment, then went to puzzlement, "That's nice, but what do we do in here?"

He reached out to her, but she stepped away.

"Okay, turn around and look at that wall back there." he said, pointing, "What do you see?"

She turned, "I see scarecrows. Two rows, one on the ground, the other half-way up the wall." she said.

"See the one on the lower row, left most one?"

"Yesssss." she said slowly.

"I want you to take your glove off and shoot your magic at it!"

"NO!" she stiffened. Ice began to circle out from her feet, "I'll hurt you like I did Anna!"

"ONLY if you point at me. And that's not polite, correct?"

"Y-yes." she nodded.

"And has it ever, ever come out of anywhere else except your hands and feet?" he asked.

"No." she thought a moment, "I guess it was silly of me to think it would do something else if it hadn't before, huh?" She smiled ruefully, looking at him.

"Yes. In fact, that can be bad sometimes."

She blinked, cocking her head slightly.

"It is like saying someone stole something and you had no proof, like blaming someone for something they didn't do. A King should never do that in judging the people."

"And a Queen shouldn't either." she responded, looking at her hands, "If my powers were people, I guess I would have to apologize, shouldn't I?"

"If they were, you should." He rose, "Here. Like this." he stood up, moved to her left, then assumed his resting fencing stance, "Do what I do, Snowflake." he said, glancing at her over his shoulder.

She looked at his feet and took the same position. He turned, "Move your foot here! Point it THAT way." he said, motioning with his hand, inwardly thankful that she was obeying. He then stepped back, "We are going to use archery safety rules here." he told her, "Range clear!"

She turned around to look at him quizzically.

"It's like shooting an arrow. That means nobody is between you and the target."

She nodded and faced down range.

"When you take your glove off, say 'glove off' loudly! If you take both off, say 'gloves off'."

She nodded as she looked at the scarecrow, then at her hands, then back at her father, who was smiling encouragingly.

She inhaled and pulled her right glove off.

"What do you say?" he said sternly, making her jump.

"Gloves off!"

"I said to say it loudly! We must make sure everyone hears!"

"GLOVES OFF!" she said, shaking.

"Princess Elsa!" he said.

She glanced at him.

"Point that hand downrange!"

She gasped and pointed toward the scarecrows, "That way?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" she shook like a leaf.

"Elsa."

She jerked her head back to her father, struck by the tenderness of his voice saying her name.

"Elsa," he repeated, "I have the utmost respect for the strength and danger of your powers, so I am behaving as if you are training with your powers, as our Royal Guards train with their weapons. Are you afraid of their weapons?"

"N-No." she said.

"Why not?"

Her eyes widened in understanding, "B-because they can control them?" she guessed, "By training with them?"

"Exactly."

She turned back and stared at her hand, bringing it up.

She jerked her head back when she heard her father laughing, "What?" she asked.

"Elsa, that's like pointing a drawn arrow at your own head!"

"Oh! My powers never happen when I am pointing at myself!"

He absorbed that bit of information, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You never asked."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "We'll talk about that after we're done, okay, Snowflake? Now, just shoot your magic at that scarecrow."

Elsa inhaled, pointed with her hand, and allowed the magic to surge.

The blue bolt hit to the right of the scarecrow, and grew into a mound of snow.

"Hit it honey. Don't bury it."

She nodded, "I was shaking."

"Its okay to show your magic now, Elsa. Just show it in THIS room, okay?"

"Okay."

The next blast grew another mound. between the old mound and the scarecrow.

"That's closer! Try again. Nobody ever hits the target first time they try the bow." he said encouragingly.

She glanced at her hand, frowning.

"What is it, snowflake?"

"Why are you calling me Snowflake?" she asked him suddenly, turning her head to look at him.

"Because you are white and as delicate and small and beautiful and unique and special as a snowflake. You don't like it?"

"I-I do." she said, licking her lips, "But-" she looked at his shoes.

"But what?"

She turned her blue, ethereal eyes back on him, "But its like, you are accepting my powers, not trying to get rid of them."

"I AM, darling."

She smile she gave made Agdar's heart soar like an eagle.

It was the dawn.

It was the sun.

It wasn't a perfect smile by a long shot, for it was a touch lopsided and she showed her teeth, but it was a smile, and it was Elsa's smile and it was cute and wonderful. Agdar knew he'd do whatever it took to see it again and have Idun see it also.

He glanced up, "Now try-" he started, then stopped, eyes widening, "What-"

She became alarmed, "What?" she asked, glancing in the direction he was looking.

The snow mounds were gone.

She gasped, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Hand downrange!"

She inhaled quickly, and pointed her hand, "Yes sir!" she replied, remembering what the soldiers said.

She fired again, and the mound rose around the scarecrow, turning it into almost-a-snowman! She clapped her hands, then suddenly remembered and re-assumed her position, coughing, "How is that?" she asked a bit more formally.

"Well, you did hit it, but I wanted it HIT, not buried." He thought a moment, "Try aiming behind it. After you thaw it."

She paused, "I d-don't know h-how I did it." she replied, shaking again.

"We'll figure it out. Let's concentrate "

She felt relieved, then stared at the new mound of snow, a thought suddenly coming to mind.

It melted away, leaving no trace.

She glanced down at the patch of ice that had formed earlier under her feet. It had gotten smaller, but it quickly vanished, not leaving even a drop behind.

Her father clapped, "EXCELLENT! How did you do it?"

Elsa turned to gaze at him, smiling her Dawn smile again, "I-I let myself think that you really loved me when you accepted my powers."

Agdar groaned and sank to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

"poppa?" she asked, voice fearful as she turned to run to him. She stopped, glanced at her bare hand, pulled her glove back on, and ran to her father, "poppa? Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"No snowflake. poppa is not okay." he sighed.

"Oh no! Its because of me, isn't it?"

"No! It isn't!" he gasped, reaching out and grabbing her and pulling her into a hug before she could react, "I'm sorry because I made you think I didn't love you because of your powers because I've ALWAYS loved you! And-" he sighed, "-and I was too afraid to see that love was the answer."

"Oh poppa!" Elsa hugged him as tightly as her 12-year old arms could manage, then she suddenly began to pull back.

Agdar felt her body get colder and shiver, but not from the cold. He hung on to her, careful not to crush the breath out of her, but not letting her get away when he sensed victory so close, "Don't fear. Just love, snowflake." he urged her, patting her back, "Your heart is so full of it. Just let it kill the fear like it did the snow."

He felt her sigh, inhaling, then exhaling. Her body became warmer. Well, less cold, but it was _progress_. He felt her rub her head into his shoulder and neck, as if she was trying to get even closer to him than she already was.

He pulled away and looked at her, taking her chin with his hand, "What did you think of that time?" he asked.

"Anna." she replied, "I remembered all the fun we had and how much I loved her since she was born."

He nodded, then looked puzzled, "But your love was there all the time, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"So why couldn't you melt the snow before today?" he wondered.

"I dunno, but I guess we'll figure it out." Elsa said.

He patted her on her shoulder encouragingly, "I KNOW we will, but you now have a way to clean up after yourself! Now, the more you practice, the sooner you'll be back with Anna, but with your powers under control!"

She blinked, "But-" she glanced at the scarecrows, "How can all this help?"

He got up, "Come here. I want to tell you a story." He paused, "Well, two of them."

They went to a bench along the right wall. Agdar took Elsa's hands in his, then smiled and pulled his gloves off.

Elsa hugged her arms to herself, drawing back.

"Take your gloves off, then make them into fists, so your fingers point in." Agdar suggested, "The magic seems to come from your finger tips, and you did say that your magic never fired into yourself."

Elsa turned away to take her gloves off. She laid her thumbs against her palms, and closed the fingers around them. She then turned back to him. He then wrapped her fists with his hands, "I love you, Elsa." he said, squeezing her trembling fists.

They stopped trembling. Elsa beamed the smile Agdar craved, happy with the compromise, and said, "I love you too, poppa! But the stories?"

"Yes! The first one is one you already know!..."

**Author's notes: **

**Frozen and its characters are copyright the Disney Corporation.**

**Only one review so far (6/11), but the follows tell me some people like this, so I'll assume I'm doing okay.**

**Next update Sunday. [umm, I wonder if I could be bribed, with a lot of reviews, to release it earlier?]**


	3. What Stories Are For

"Do you remember the story of Sleeping Beauty, Elsa?" King Agdar of Arendelle asked his elder daughter, Princess Elsa.

"Yes. She was cursed by an evil fairy and slept, along with her father's kingdom, until her prince came to kiss her and wake her, and the kingdom." She frowned, "Was *I* cursed by a fairy?"

Agdar squeezed Elsa's hands wrapped inside of his, "No darling. Your powers are a blessing, not a curse! We just-, well, I guess we didn't see them right. Your powers are like water, which is what snow is made of. Its good if you drink it with your mouth, but not through your nose!"

"Ewww!"

He laughed, "It does hurt if you do that!"

"I wasn't thinking of THAT. The boogers in your nose would go down with the water! THAT would be like, well, EATING THEM!"

Agdar decided that now was not the time to tell Elsa the truth about men and boogers. Judging from Elsa's reaction, that would have to take place AFTER they discussed avians and insects, "Do you remember what had to happen to her to make her fall asleep?"

"She had to prick her finger on a spinning wheel."

"So when he heard the curse the evil fairy had put on Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty, what did her father, the king, do?"

"He had all the spinning wheels burned, which was stupid, since now they had to trade for their thread instead of spinning it themselves! AND, it didn't work, since the wicked fairy witch brought in her own spinning wheel."

"Why do you think Aurora, the sleeping beauty, pricked her finger on the spinning wheel right away?" Agdar asked after filing away the startling revelation that his daughter, at 12, had a better understanding of government/market interactions than half the sitting kings within 100 leagues of Arendelle.

Elsa thought a long moment, then brightened, "Why, she had never seen one, since her father the king had all of them burned, so she never learned how NOT to prick herself on one! My powers are like the spinning wheel! If I don't learn how to use them, then I, or someone else, will prick themselves on them!" she sighed, "Like what happened to Anna."

"Good girl! You'll be the smartest Queen in all of Europe!" He praised her with the delight a person has when telling the truth to someone who wouldn't believe it because it was too wonderful to believe, "Now, Let me tell you another story. Once upon a time, there was a prince who watched the guards practicing their swords all the time, but the king forbade his son from practicing with them. Why do you think he did that?"

"He probably didn't want the prince to cut or hurt himself with a sword." she said

"That's right! Well, the prince liked swords so much that he disobeyed his father the King and started playing with one, hiding what he was doing, but he wound up cutting himself!"

"Ohhh! Poor prince!" Elsa gasped.

"Yes! And he became afraid of knives and sharp things! Made eating beef and steak difficult, I can tell you!"

"What happened to the prince? Did he stop eating steak forever?"

He released her hands, bounded up, grabbed the hilt of his saber that he had hung there deliberately for this moment, and whipped it out, "His father MADE him take saber lessons!" He took his stance and began to fence an invisible opponent, "He became a fencer! One of the best in Europe! He beat every royal from every kingdom who dared to face him! In fact, he only lost once!"

Elsa gazed at her father, entranced and swept away by his movements, when she gasped, "poppa! YOU were that prince!"

"Sure was!" he grinned, stopping to salute her with his saber before shadow fencing again.

"And you like steak a lot, and you can use a knife! And THAT was because you trained with the sword until you were no longer afraid of it!"

He nodded to her, pretending to do a double feint, "This is a saber, a special kind of sword." he said.

"Saber." Elsa repeated, then frowned, "Soooo, how did you lose?"

He turned, grinning, "I had just met your mother, and I fell in love, and got distracted during the match when I saw her there in the crowd cheering for me."

"And you got married and had me and Anna!" Elsa clapped, "That's a great story!"

"And its great because its TRUE, Snowflake!" he turned and knelt down in front of Elsa, carefully laying the saber down out of harm's way, "And I am very, very sorry that I was like your Grandpabbie, not realizing that YOU needed what I needed." he laid his hands on her fists, "Grandpabbie did say one thing that was right."

"What?"

"He said 'The shame of a king lies not in the mistakes he makes, but his arrogant refusal to admit them'. The next thing he did was order me to report to the guard for training."

"I think that applies to Queens too." she said, turning her head aside to consider the thought.

"Future queens also!" He gave in to temptation, leaned forward, and kissed her cheek, catching her offguard, "So, you forgive me, snowflake?"

"POPPA!" Elsa gazed at him, wide-eyed, "You're acting like a Prince Charming!"

He laughed, "I already have MY Cinderella! Just letting you know how YOUR prince should act!" He then got serious, "So, do you forgive me, snowflake? For the last four years?"

Impulsively, she pulled her hands out of his, took his face in her hands, and pecked his nose, "Oh poppa! I DO! I DO!"

"Well, you got THOSE lines right!" he said, smiling.

She reddened and clapped her hands to her face, which succeeded in cooling it down, then yelped and made her thumb-grabbing fists again.

He laughed, grabbed his saber, jumped up, took his stance, and made a few practice swings and lunges. He stopped and turned to tell Elsa to come back to practice, but saw that she was next to him, trying to copy his stance, but substituting her hand for his saber.

He chuckled, and she beamed up at him, "Snowflake?"

"Yes poppa?"

"This stance is MINE. My teachers couldn't break me of it. Every fencer in Europe knows it is me, by this stance. You copy me perfectly, and they will KNOW that you are MY Princess!"

Elsa inhaled, tried to copy it, and held her hand out, palm up. Agdar stepped back, "RANGE CLEAR!" he called.

"Gloves off!" Elsa said.

"Both hands up Princess!"

She raised the other hand to cup it under the one already extended, "Gloves off!"

"Range Clear!"

It sounded like a thunderclap had gone off in the confined room, echoing off the walls and nearly deafening them.

"Oops."

Agdar blinked. The three leftmost scarecrows on the bottom row and two of the ones hanging on the second row had been blown to bits. The third on the upper row was swinging by one cord. The wall behind them was a solid white expanse of compacted snow.

"Okaaay." he nodded, "THAT would work on the high seas, as a broadside, but I only wanted ONE taken out, Snowflake."

"YYYYes sir!"

* * *

"Oh poppa! That was so much fun!" Elsa gushed, skipping to the door without leaving any ice, "Can we do this again tomorrow?" she asked, walking backwards in front of him so she could see his reaction.

"Well, today is Sunday, so I have the time today. We'll try to practice an hour during the weekdays, every day. And two on weekends. Does that sound good to you?"

"Oh yes!" she clapped her gloved hands, delighted, then yelped when she bumped into the door while walking backwards.

He chuckled as she recovered her dignity, "Elsa?"

"Yes poppa?"

"You'll have to practice locking and unlocking the door." he said, "when you want to come in here by yourself."

"Oh, okay poppa!" she stepped up to the knob, seeing the lever that needed flipping to lock and unlock.

"WITHOUT your gloves!" he added.

She stopped, turned to look at him strangely, then at the knob. She thought a moment, straightened up, and looked pointedly at her father's shoes, "The range is NOT clear." she stated primly.

"_She. is. trying. to. STEAL. my. JOB._" Agdar thought, stepping back while barely succeeding at suppressing his laughter.

She gravely nodded her head in response to his action, took her glove off, flipped the lever, put her glove back on, and stepped back from the door, waiting.

He looked at her.

She looked at him, "Gentlemen open doors for ladies." she stated.

"Which includes princes. And kings." Agdar acknowledged, opening the door and standing at attention as Princess Elsa swept out the room.

"Very good, Princess Elsa." he said, closing and securing the door behind him, "You didn't freeze the lock."

Elsa was looking at her gloved hands, "I noticed." she murmured with a grateful sigh, her small, young shoulders seemingly relieved of a burden she had been struggling to carry.

He tapped her on her shoulder, "But you forgot to say, 'glove off'."

She covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment, "Sorry!" she said, repentant, then smiled in a strange, sly way, "But that just means I need more practice. Together. Riiight?"

"Right!" he laughed, then got down to eye level, "How does it feel like? The magic I mean." he asked.

She clenched one hand into a fist while pressing it into her chest with the other, "It feels tingly and moves around inside me, just under the skin. It tries to push out, sometimes harder than other times. I try to keep it in, but when I'm afraid, it pushes harder to come out."

"Is it doing it now?" He asked, "Trying to push out?"

"Oh no!" she smiled that happy, lop-sided smile that she hadn't smiled before this day, which her smiles when she was eight were prophecies and foreshadowings. He knew he could not imagine how beautiful she would be when she came of age, and decided that imaging she would be as beautiful as her mother would have to do for now, "Its like, you know, you want to-umm-GO-" she blushed slightly, looking at him, "And when you have, you know, GONE, then you don't have to!" she finished, looking kind of pleased she had avoided the need to use a certain word.

Agdar smiled, stood, and held out his hand. Without any hesitation, Elsa put her hand in his, and they both walked up the stairs.

At the top, Elsa pulled her hand away and said, "I think you have to play with Anna now, so she won't feel left out." She gazed up at him with her enrapturing eyes, "I'll be reading in my room. I love you poppa."

"I love you Elsa." Agdar replied, watching as she went up the stairs to her room.

Idun came out of the side sitting room where she had been planning the Summer Festival and walked up to Agdar, having heard them talk. She followed his eyes and saw Elsa. Elsa looked back, smiled, and waved. Her parents waved back, and she was gone.

"How did it go?"

Agdar turned to her, looking down gravely.

"Oh no!" Idun gasped, putting her hand out,

"IT WENT GREAT!" he whooped, making her squeal as he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up over his head, and spinning in place, going twice around before putting her back on her feet again, she waving her hand to cool herself, "She stopped freezing things unintentionally half way through! AND she melted her own snow twice!"

"That's wonderful! Wait, what's wrong?" she said when he saw him sigh, looking regretful.

"I-I don't think I know my own daughter as well as I should." he sighed, "I was concentrating so much on the wrong solution to her controlling her powers, getting frustrated, and just didn't notice her growing up. Idun, she understands...things... about ruling that half the clods on the thrones of Europe have trouble grasping on their best days. She's growing up, and has been practicing becoming Queen."

"Really?"

He chuckled, "I can tell she's been watching you, how you walk, stand, sit, talk. She's a little Idun. YOU must have been a handful when you were young!"

"I will have you know, I was NOT a handful!" Idun stated, drawing herself erect, "I was INSUFFERABLE!"

Agdar tried mightily not to laugh, but gave up when he snorted in a quite un-king-like manner and doubled over. Idun settled for a titter behind her hand, then sighed when he finally stopped, "It's been too long since I heard any of us laugh." she sighed, "Well, save Anna."

"Speaking of whom, where is she?" he asked.

She made a face, "In the stables, eyeing the biggest beastie in the stalls, of course!"

"Hmm. Well, maybe she and I can go for a ride."

"Wait a minute, and I'll get dressed to join you."

They both went to their room to change clothes, but Idun made a detour to Elsa's white and blue door and knocked, "Elsa? We're going riding, and will be back in an hour or so."

The door opened, and Elsa stepped out, "Have fun mamma!" she said, going on tiptoe and holding her arms up and out, hands in fists.

Idun bent down and hugged her, "Soon!" she swore to her daughter, "Soon we'll be a family again, and we'll ride together, eat together, and laugh together, again. Soon."

Elsa nodded against her shoulder, clinging tighter for a moment, screwing her head deeper into her mother's neck and shoulder, then released her, "Soon." she agreed, putting her hands behind her back.

Idun went down the stairs, Elsa watching her leave.

When she heard the main entrance doors downstairs close, Elsa dashed to the staircase, hopped on the bannister, and slid down to the ground floor. Hopping off, she ran to the stairs going down to "their" room and slid down the bannister to the door.

Fingers trembling with excitement, she opened the door, went through, then shut it, locked it, double checked by jiggling the handle and testing the lock. She then ran to the "firing line", which was the boundary of the fencing area furthest away from the target wall.

She wanted "soon" to be "very soon", very much, and more practice looked like the quickest way to make that happen that she could do!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**The usual disclaimer that the amazing movie, Frozen, and its extraordinary characters that inspired this fanfiction, are copyright the Disney Company. Good going WDAS! Uncle Walt would be proud!**

**Ack! I have been comment-bribed into an early post! Remember, all the chapters are already written: no waiting for the muse to strike! In fact, I have already started on the sequel, and have the delightful problem of the first chapter being too long!**

**And 21 follows as of 6/12! That means more to me than the comments. Thank you!**

**Next posting date still Sunday. That is, if I don't get comment-bribed into another early post. It will feature Anna, which makes me nervous since I feel I have a better handle on Elsa than Anna.**


	4. Family Time with Anna

Agdar and Idun found Anna gazing up at the latest addition to the castle stables: a white Arabian that was a gift from a Sheik that Agdar had met during a trade convention sponsored by Corona. The girl was so entranced by the horse that she didn't notice her parents walking up.

"Oh Agdar!" Idun exclaimed, "That IS a beauty!"

Her exclamation startled Anna, but the girl recovered and embraced them both in a hug. Idun went up to the horse to stroke its long, silken white mane. She glanced back to the animal's hindquarters, then at Agdar, "We need a mare for this handsome fellow." she advised.

He grinned, "I think Mohandi wants to keep the breeding rights for trading! He was mostly pushing luxury goods than anything our people could use, but you never can tell." Agdar went up to the horse, stroked its muzzle, then probed its mouth to check its teeth, "Rather young. A bit skittish. May be used to the desert, so we'll have to make sure he's warm and dry during our winters."

"OH can I ride him Poppa?" Anna hopped up and down, hands clasped, fingers intertwined.

He laughed, "I'll have the stable-master try him out, to make sure he's nice to Princesses! We may need to break him in, though he DOES look gentle right now."

"Please poppa! Promise I can ride him?" Anna insisted.

"We have to see, Anna darling." Idun patted her head.

"Oh, I KNOW he's going to be sweet and kind! I just KNOW it!" Anna insisted, "Promise?"

Idun chuckled, "Well, that's a welcome switch from wanting to ride Hercules!" She looked back at the Arabian, "Agdar, did you have your heart set on him? It may take a while to have him match Hercules in size, but he IS sized closer to Anna than you."

Agdar grinned, "I-don't know..." he said coyly.

"POPPAAAAAAA!" Anna hopped up and down, "I reaaaaaly want him! I KNOW he'll be kind and gentle and really love me and I know I'll love him!"

"And if he really was yours, what would you name him?"

Quick as a flash, Anna burst out "Elias!"

"Why, that's a strange name for a horse, especially an-" Agdar started when Idun's gasp diverted him, "-What?" he looked at her.

"Honey, give the horse to Anna, please?" Idun said suddenly.

She had said it in the tone of voice that Agdar had come to recognize as a manifestation of Idun's "Second Sight". They came rarely, but he had learned, the hard way, that ignoring or contravening them led to trouble, while letting them lead almost always turned out for good.

Still, the rapidity, and the relative triviality, of the request gave him pause. He looked at his wife, then glanced pointedly to her horse a couple of stalls to their right, "Let's get the others ready to ride." he said to her.

She nodded and followed him.

Once at the stall, Agdar turned to her, "What was THAT about? What did you see?"

Idun was wringing her hands, looking as if she would have difficulty explaining, "Agdar, the horse has a long WHITE mane." she said slowly.

"Yes." he said equally slowly, "And?"

"She named him Elias. ELIAS."

He blinked, "And?" he repeated.

"E-L-I-A-S" she spelled the name out, "Its an anagram." she glanced at the girl and her horse, "For Elsa."

Agdar closed his eyes for a long moment, then hugged her, "Have I ever told you how lucky I was to marry you?"

Idun smiled, "Not in the last four hours!" she replied before they kissed.

When they parted, he caressed her hair briefly, then grabbed the saddle to help her saddle her horse, Crocus. He then saddled Hercules and led him out of his stall. The stablemaster had already saddled the calm little mare, Miriam, for Anna, and was standing by Anna.

He went to Hercules and mounted him, "Anna?" he said after calming his horse down.

She turned to look up at him, "Yes poppa?" she asked expectantly.

"You have to ride Miriam for now," He said, motioning with his head to her horse, "Until the stablemaster determines that Elias is safe for you to ride."

It took a second for the implications of the command to sink into Anna, "EEEEEEEEE!" she hunched down in utter glee, then hopped up and down, "YESSSSS! Oh poppa, I promise, promise, PROMISE I'll take good care of him!"

The stablemaster was grinning, as if anticipating the assignment of horse to rider. Anna mounted Miriam with ease and smiled at the stablemaster, "How soon will you know?"

"I'll check him out right now, your Highness." he promised her, bowing before turning to grab the bit and bridle hanging from a hook next to Elias' stall, "I'll give a preliminary report by the time you get back."

"Thank you!" she nodded back before urging Miriam to follow her mother and father.

They went out the gates with a troop of four horsemen trailing them up to the edge of the forest, who then fell back to allow the Royal Family some privacy, while still staying within earshot in case of trouble.

The ride was pleasant and uneventful, punctuated by Anna's commentary and numerous pauses to watch the wildlife. They made a full circle within the forest, coming out on the northern road. As usual, Hercules was prancing and pawing, totally irritated and impatient with the slower pace of the others, so Agdar and the horseman with the fastest steed broke into a gallop and charged down the road ahead of them. Hercules tried to look regal and menacing, but his tail flicked in directions and took orientations that betrayed his delight, making Anna and Idun giggle as his hindquarters disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"I betcha Elias could keep up with them!" Anna said.

"I hope he works out for you." Her mother replied, reaching out and patting Anna's upper arm, "I don't think you'll ever manage something the size of Hercules."

"Oh mother!" Anna rolled her eyes, "Everyone says I am stronger than I look!"

"I know, but you need to be heavier." she replied, "To back that strength up with bulk. But don't hurry!" she laughed.

They made small talk as they returned to the castle, nodding and greeting the people as they went through town to the closed gates, which opened for them.

The stablemaster was there in the courtyard, holding Elias, who was saddled, swishing his tail and waving his head. Anna dismounted immediately and ran to the stablemaster, "And how is he?" she asked breathlessly.

"He's a bit spirited, broken in for a Prince your age rather than a Princess, but not anything you both can handle after getting used to each other!" He said.

"THEN HE'S MINE?" Anna squealed.

"I've already told the King about him, and he said it was fine with him!" The stablemaster grinned, bending to hold Anna's foot to boost her onto the horse. She stepped in it, going up and into the saddle, "I suggest just walking him around the courtyard for a week, so you two can get acquainted."

With the gates closed, there wasn't anywhere else to go, but Anna needed no excuse to try out Elias. Idun smiled as she watched, then dismounted and led Crocus to her stall. Grabbing the brush, she groomed her quickly, then fed her the apple stashed in her riding coat pocket. Hercules, being more horse, took Agdar longer, despite starting earlier, so she came by as he was finishing him off, "She's going to enjoy Elias." she remarked to him.

Agdar chuckled, "Mohandi is a shrewd trader, knowing his customers well. I guess your sister filled him in on Elsa and Anna, and he went for the kill." He paused to watch Anna pass by as she circled the courtyard, waving and nodding when Anna shouted her thanks to him as they passed, "I'll probably have to get a second one like that, for Elsa. Probably cost me an arm and a leg. The man is going to be a tough negotiator."

Idun shook her head, chuckling, "Agdar, you know how Elsa is. She'll take her time, see how all the horses are treated, then pour her heart into the one least loved. My bet is Miriam. She's sweet, but the least appreciated because of that."

The King thought about that for a moment, then nodded, "Yes. I can picture that now. Two gentle ones, made for each other." He bowed his head and sighed.

Idun knew that sigh, "What is it now?" she asked, rubbing his upper arm.

"I worry about Elsa becoming Queen."

"Her powers?"

"I'd have thought so, but not any more. It's her heart. She'd be an excellent Queen Consort, but I worry that she'll be too gentle and not tough enough as Queen Regnant for the good of herself, or of Arendelle."

"Agdar, she's almost thirteen. Give her time to grow up. We've practically robbed her of four years of her childhood already, and I'm just hoping we can give her the rest of those years she deserves. Even Anna has suffered." Idun cupped his cheeks with her hands and made him face her, leaning in, "When I went to say goodbye to Elsa, she came out of her room to hug me. TO HUG ME. After last night. I don't know what you two are doing in that fighting room of yours downstairs, but for the first time in what seems like forever, we've got hope and a chance to get our family back together again."

He sighed and smiled, "You're right. Arendelle's Queen is still in the future. We should make sure Arendelle's Princess has a full life before we put that yoke on her."

Idun released him and laughed, "At least, it won't include whacking other men with swords!"

He grinned and turned to head back into to castle as an excuse to grimace without letting Idun see his facial expression. "_If you knew what we were doing down there, and saw what she was capable of, you'd vote for the sabers, my love._" He thought as the memory of a thunderclap and five scarecrows rent to shreds came to mind.

When the King and Queen entered their castle, a nervous Kai met them, "Your majesties! I am afraid-" he started.

"What is it Kai?" Idun asked, heart thumping, voice shaking.

"Ah, I don't know." he said.

"What do you mean?" Agdar asked in THAT tone of voice.

"I went up to see the Princess, but she was not in her room. I went looking for her when I heard her panting and crying while running up from your training room into her room. She forbade me to enter."

The king bounded up the stairs to his elder daughter's room, "Elsa!" he said, knocking on the door, "It's me, poppa. Are you okay?"

"N-no." came the sobbing little voice.

"What happened?" he entered and went to her shaking body that lay on the bed. He sat on it and rubbed her back, "C'mon, tell me what's wrong snowflake."

"I-I-ruined your room!" she cried, shaking and hunching her shoulders.

"Forget the room!" he snapped, "Are YOU okay?"

She stopped hunching her shoulders, turned her head to look at him, and sniffed, "Yes. I'm okay, but-"

He shook his head, "But nothing! If you're okay, its all okay! Did you damage OUR room?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her lip.

He got up and held out his hand, "So let's see what's wrong."

She rolled over and off the bed, then ran around to take his hand. They went down to the training room and entered.

Agdar scanned the room, "I don't see- Oh! The wall?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip again.

He went to the far wall and looked at the two holes where there had formerly been stone blocks. The blocks themselves were in pieces all over the floor, as if they had shattered. They were giving off a white vapor and turning white from what looked like condensing snow. He bent down and touched one fragment with his finger, then jerked it back when the stone bit back with the fury of a cornered rat sporting quarter inch fangs. He rubbed his fingers together to warm the one he used to touch the stone as he walked back to Elsa, "What did you do?" he asked, "I'm not mad snowflake!" he quickly added, seeing her eyes widen, "I just want to know what happened."

"I don't know! I thought, if I blasted my magic out continuously, I'd drain it faster. Those two went boom by themselves while I was doing that."

"Hmm." Agdar thought, "Elsa, do it again."

"No! I'll ruin our room!" she said, stepping back and clutching her hands to her chest.

"Elsa, its just a ROOM. It can be fixed. Your heart can't be." he said.

Elsa looked puzzled.

"Elsa, how many times have you frozen your room, and we had to fix it after the snow melted because you couldn't make it disappear as you can now? How many times did we change the carpet or the floorboards? How many times did we replace it with good carpet and painted wood, making it good as new? We did it that way to make sure you wouldn't feel you didn't deserve it if we left you with stone walls and a stone floor!"

Elsa had raised her hands to cover her mouth, and her bright eyes glimmered and glistened with tears as she fought not to cry.

Agdar held his hands out to her. She lunged at him, embracing him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her small form.

They hugged for a few long minutes before Elsa pulled away, wiping at her cheeks, smiling uncertainly.

"You hugged your mother before she went riding, didn't you?"

She nodded, "I did."

"You made her very happy. You give warm hugs."

She smiled, "Thank you poppa!"

He glanced over her shoulder, "Now, are you ready to show me what you did?"

She nodded, then turned to the wall and said, "The range is not clear."

He hot-footed it behind her, grinning, "Range clear!"

She pulled her right glove off, "GLOVE OFF!" she said, forming her hand into a fist, but with her thumb peeking out from between her index and middle fingers. She held her right arm out, putting her left hand on her hip.

Agdar noted the 'perfect' form of his stance and smiled, "_That's my girl!_" he thought, jerking back when a bluish white BEAM emitted from Elsa's thumb, lit the air between her and the wall, and struck a block a fourth of the way from the left side. The beam was lit continuously, the magic not being like a bluish white cannonball this time. The block frosted over, then exploded, scattering rock fragments all over the room.

"Metal." Agdar said immediately, "We'll replace those blocks with metal, not stone. That should hold up, and would be good targets as well. See?" he smiled at Elsa, "If money can fix it, its not a problem."

Elsa was smiling back at him with her Dawn smile, but it only was for a moment, "So what happens if you don't have any money?" she asked, taking on her "puzzle solving" face.

"THAT is a DIFFERENT kind of problem, Snowflake!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Frozen, and its incredible characters may belong to me in an Alternate Universe, but in this universe, they belong to the Disney Corporation.**

**Another comment bribe early post! Keep those bribes-er comments- coming!**

**I especially solicit any comments regarding my treatment of Anna. The "EEEE" is her kinda hunching down and sounds like her before she does the "ES" in "YES", which she does after Kristoff says "Are you serious?"**

**Obviously, this horse is not what we saw in the movie. If we want to stay in canon, we must therefore lose this horse.**

**A big thank you to loridhhp who, in her comment on chapter 3, reminded me that Elsa used "poppa" instead of "daddy" in the film. This form of AU is a divergence from the canonical story, not the canon itself, so there is no reason that the girls would suddenly change the dimutives that they used for their parents. I have changed the word I've used in the previous chapters. [She also caught "Agdun". lolz!]**


	5. What Agdar was Looking For Finds Him

**Three Weeks Later**

Agdar knocked on Elsa's door, "Elsa?" He asked.

There was no response. Agdar knocked and called again, then frowned when there was still no response. He opened the door and looked inside, "Elsa?" he asked.

Her room was empty. Neat as a pin, but empty. He chuckled and went downstairs to the training room. He opened the door expecting to see Elsa practicing through the gap, but she wasn't there. He blinked and was about to leave when he heard her say "Poppa!".

He entered and saw her at the far end of the left wall, grinning as she weaved her hands around a ball of magic. He suddenly noticed a line of ice sculptures going along the left wall. Raising an eyebrow, he went to the nearest one, a rather rough approximation for a block of ice. As he went along the wall toward his daughter, each one demonstrated an improvement, becoming sharper along the edges and more squared. He glanced at her when she gave a breathy "Hah!" and caught sight of the ball of magic becoming a block before her.

"Perfect!" he nodded at its sharp lines, angles, and flat surfaces. He normally would have been impressed with a statue, but the fact that it was made from magic, Elsa's magic, made it special. He turned to her and brushed her cheek with his hand, "This was a surprise." He said, smiling.

She smiled back, reaching up to pat his hand with her bare hand, "Breaking stuff was getting boring, so I decided to try making something other than just piles of snow!" she said, squeezing his thumb with her small, delicate fingers.

He nodded, "How much magic does it take?"

"More, but not much." she replied. She turned to look down the row, raised her hand, and beckoned regally. The far one went _poof_ in a spray of mist, then the next one. Agdar watched with pride as they all disappeared, then frowned, "What?" Elsa asked, noticing his look.

"Why did you make them go away?" he said, "They kind of made the place look prettier!"

"Oh Poppa!" she laughed, shaking her head, "Momma does the entire castle except your library and this room! When I walk around in the castle late at night, when everyone is in bed and I can't hurt anyone, I feel momma, but I feel **you** in here!" she said, leaning in to him to hug him.

He hugged her back, "Thanks! It wouldn't be the same with them in here, I'll admit." he said while walking to the firing line, his hand on her shoulder while her arm went around his waist, "Now, do you want to help the budget of the kingdom?"

She stopped, pulled back, and looked at him, puzzled, "Sure, but how?" she asked.

He pointed at the target wall, "Why don't you make some blocks along that wall to serve as targets? Save us money on not making scarecrows!"

She brightened, turned, ran to the wall and began creating blocks of ice six feet in front of it. He watched, noting that they were rough blocks at first, but began to look more polished as she got to the end, even though she was spending less time on each one. After the last one, she turned and ran back, "Done!"

He nodded, "Range clear!"

She took "their" stance and pulled her glove off, "Glove off!" she said.

And she slowly turned her head to give Agdar a sly smile that he had never seen on his daughter before, and which suddenly reminded him that she was growing up. He turned his head to eye her with his right eye, "And what _are_ you planning to do, Princess Snowflake?" he asked mock seriously, raising an eyebrow. Was _that_ a smirk?

Her fingers splayed out instead of remaining balled, palm down, but thumb tucked against the palm. **Four** balls of magic erupted from her fingertips and struck the leftmost four blocks. They shattered, spraying shavings and scattering smaller ice blocks all around.

"Woah!" Agdar gasped, losing his regal composure when he realized Elsa had done it while still looking at him. She laughed at his startlement, turned to the wall, pulled off her other glove while saying "Gloves off!, put up both hands in "pistol grip" form (hands balled in fists, but the thumb poking out between the index and middle fingers), and shot the remaining four, alternating "shots" between each hand, in rapid succession.

Agdar shook his head, amazed, and clapped, "Very good Snowflake!" as she put her gloves on, turned, and curtsied, lifting her dress slightly as she did so.

**Three Weeks Later**

"Ready!" Agdar called out, turning to look at Elsa through the arm-thick, crystal clear wall of ice she had erected parallel to, and eight feet from, the right-hand wall. He fingered the rope in his hands.

"GLOVES OFF!" Elsa shouted so she could be heard through that ice wall.

She started firing at the ice statues she had formed along the target wall with both hands, using her index fingers this time and shooting off "balls" of magic shaped like wine bottles. She had quickly gotten bored with the simple blocks she had been creating as targets, so had started "fabricating" progressively more realistic statues of wolves, bears, bulls, then guards. Her first statues of humans were understandably crude, but they got better. He had quickly suggested a change in model when he noticed they looked like Arendelle soldiers, so now they looked more like the Weselton soldiers and guards after he showed her some drawings of their uniforms from Jane's.

It took a considerable amount of persuasion and experimentation to get Elsa to accept him stationing himself between her and the wall. He was much more confident of her skills than she was herself, and wanted her to get used to firing over the heads of her guard or between them in the event of an insurrection, altercation, or assassination attempt.

He started pulling on the rope, which ran through a pulley that translated the force through a right angle to pull a platform from behind the curtain that hung 8 feet from the back wall. The platform came out, and Agdar laughed at the ice statue of the odious Duke of Weselton, back turned and bent over, showing his rear end while turning his head and upper body around to make goat horns with his hands. The existence of the statue alone, in this room, was good cause to break relations, while the pose would have provoked a declaration of war, but since only he and Elsa were permitted in this room, the secret of House Arendelle's disgust for House "Weasel" remained safe.

Elsa smoothly transitioned to "pistol grip" form since the beams reached their target almost instantly, so she didn't have to worry about leading the target. Each of the Duke's hands was shot off, followed by a shot up the (figurative) colon. The head spun up into the air in an arc before shattering in a puff of ice shards from the shot Elsa fired when its trajectory reached its apex.

Agdar dropped the rope to clap at that little bit of showmanship* as Elsa put her gloves back on and curtsied, "Do it again?" She asked.

"Yes!" Agdar confirmed, coming out from behind the ice wall, "Two more rounds without the Duke!"

"Aww! I have another good pose of him!" she pouted.

"I'm sure you do!" he laughed, "So let's save that as a surprise for tomorrow!"

"Oh okay!" she said. She waved to make the protective ice wall vanish, then made the ice shavings on the floor vanish. She ran to the target wall to make more ice statues as Agdar walked up to the firing line.

Agdar thought about the pressure that Idun was putting on him to let Elsa join the rest of the family, "-if she's making as much progress as you claim!" she said, "She hasn't frozen her room in weeks!" He had only committed to thinking about it, promising nothing.

He watched, delighting in Elsa's smile as she ran back to him.

Elsa reached the leading edge of the mat when her foot caught on the edge. Her smile disappeared as she lost her balance, panic and alarm taking its place.

It was over so quickly that Agdar had to take a few seconds to assess what happened as he ran to Elsa, whose face had struck the mat with a sickening smacking sound. She moaned and blinked rapidly as he bent over her. He lifted her head, and saw a trickle of blood from a severely cut lip drool out of her mouth and down her cheek toward her ear. He let her head down, not wanting to lift her upper body by her head and neck.

Then it hit him: she had pulled her hands to her chest, fisting them, instead of flinging them in front of her to break her fall.

To avoid firing magic wildly.

"Oww!" she moaned, fighting the temptation to cry, "My face and head hurts!" she said, looking at her father.

"You cut your lip and banged the right side of your face against the mat. Here, let's get that patched up."

"Does it look bad?" she asked as he picked her up.

"You were lucky it wasn't the stone floor you hit." He said, rearranging her so she and he could look at each other.

"My mouth hurts. Does it look bad?" she repeated.

"KAI!" he shouted as he wrestled the door open, "Come here!" he bounded up the steps, "Shut the door, then come to Elsa's room." he said as the servant appeared at the top of the steps.

"Oh dear!" Kai exclaimed as he passed them, "What happened?"

"She tripped and fell, hitting the mat." Agdar explained. "A little, but you'll get better." He said to her, smiling encouragingly as he went up the steps with her in his arms, "Anna gets banged up all the time, and she's still a pretty little princess."

"I hope so." Elsa said sadly, "I don't get to see her. At all. So I wouldn't know."

His shout had been heard by Idun and Anna, who were at the foot of the staircase leading up to the residential floor, "Oh my! What happened?" Idun asked, alarmed at the blood on Elsa. Anna also gasped.

"She tripped on the mat and hit her face on it." Agdar explained as he rushed up the stairs to Elsa's room. He entered and laid her on top of the covers of her bed, tucked the pillow under her head, then turned her head to look at her, "Let me get a washcloth to clean you up, then we can see about that lip." he said, getting up and leaving, passing Idun and Anna.

Anna hung back as Idun sat down near Elsa's knees, bent over, and examined the damage, "Doesn't look like you tore through your lip." she said.

Elsa wasn't looking at her, but she was smiling. Idun followed her gaze and saw Anna standing just beyond the open doorway, smiling hesitantly and waving.

"You _are_ a pretty little princess, Anna!" Elsa said.

Anna lit up at the compliment, "Get better soon Elsa!" she said quickly. She shot a glance to her right, turned back to mouth "I love you!", and backed out of sight as Agdar and Kai entered, Kai closing the door behind him.

Agdar cleaned up Elsa's face from the blood and dirt she picked up, and confirmed that the tooth hadn't gone through her lip. The tooth wiggled a little, but much less than Anna's did in similar circumstances, so they were sure it would recover since Anna still had all her teeth. Kai had already cut out and folded a small square of cotton cloth that Agdar slipped on the inside of Elsa's mouth, covering the cut, "Keep that in for a while. I'll check on you in a while." He said, smiling and patting her head.

She smiled back, "Okay." she said, "I guess we're done for today?"

"Yes, we are." Agdar replied.

Agdar left Elsa with Idun, went to the library, and sat in the corner reserved for his desk. He stared off into space, thinking and rolling over the events of the last half hour for another hour in his mind. He then got back up and returned to Elsa's room, "Let's see your mouth, snowflake."

She opened her mouth, pushed the cloth out with her tongue, then poked her lower lip out. He looked at it and nodded, "A little loose skin, but you'll be good as new. Does your head still hurt?" he asked, taking the cloth and tossing it into a nearby wastebasket.

"A little, but not as much as before."

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'm very proud of you, Elsa."

"For what?" she asked, puzzled.

"Why didn't you use your hands to break your fall?" he asked.

She turned her head to look to his left, "I-I had stuck my hand out when Anna was falling after I slipped. I couldn't have helped her doing that, since I was too far away, but the magic came out when I did, and that's when-" she stopped and sighed, "I practiced, after that, not to slip on ice, and not to stick my hands out when I fall. I didn't think about how to fall to not hurt myself, but I guess a hurt lip is better than-"

Agdar kissed her again, this time on her left temple, a touch more affectionately, "And that is why I am proud." he said, "You can get up when you feel better. I'll have the kitchen send up some soup or soft stew for supper. And", he smiled proudly, "I'll make sure you have two servings of your favorite dessert!"

Elsa turned to smile at him, eyes sparkling.

He patted her shoulder, then left the room, closing the door behind him. He rubbed his hands as he went downstairs to give the orders to the kitchen staff. After finishing, he ran into Idun, who was standing outside the kitchen door, having overheard his orders, "Two servings of dessert?" she asked, eyebrow going up.

He took her hands in his, squeezing them, "I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I think it found itself."

Idun's eyes widened, and she squeezed back, "So when does she-"

He gave a roguish grin, "I have an idea."

"I'm beginning to like your ideas!"

**Author's notes:**

**I really really wish that the wonderfulness of "Frozen" was mine, but wishing doesn't change the fact that it, and all the wonderful characters in it, belong to the Disney Company.**

**It was totally unplanned that this chapter, much less the fanfiction itself, was timed to coincide with Father's Day, 2014. I am touched that some have pointed out that this is one of the few fanfictions that addresses the father/daughter relationship between Elsa and Agdar during this time in the movie. I thus dedicate this fanfiction to Leia, my daughter who passed at six months gestation: I know you would have fan-girled Frozen, and we would have done it together. See you soon.**

*** Pardon the unavoidable use of sexist language, but "showgirlship" didn't exactly transmit the image I wanted to convey.**

**Next posting date Wednesday. Cliffhangers ought to double the comment bribe for an early post.**

**Assuming, of course, there is only one cliffhanger. **


	6. Akin to Creation

"INTRUDERS! SOUND THE ALARM! INTRUDERS!"

Agdar rolled out of bed, reached under it, grabbed the real saber he kept there, leaped up, and ran to the door, crouching and listening at the door.

"Agdar! What is it?" Idun cried as she got out of bed and pulled on a robe.

He waved his left hand at her, and continued to listen, then opened the door and looked up and down the hall, "Looks clear! Go to the girls!" He commanded as he headed toward the staircase, hearing the sound of fighting on the main floor.

Kai was running toward him from the other side of the stairs, Gerda right behind him, "Get to the children! Help the Queen!" Kai told her as he swerved toward a suit of armor, reached behind a leg, and pulled out the saber stored there for emergencies like this. He brandished it, nodded, then took his position to the left of his King, both taking their stances, surveying the situation.

The Arendelle guards were fighting...**ice statues**? Kai gasped and looked at Agdar, who was just as stunned at the sight. There were eight ice guards battling the guards with their fists. The royal guards were using their swords, and chipping away at them, but they were dropping quickly: an ice guard would grab a sword, heedless of any pain or damage, and jerk it toward themselves, pulling the wielder off balance and toward themselves, knocking them out with a punch to the face.

"Pull back to the steps!" Agdar commanded. His men looked up, nodded, and backed quickly to the foot of the steps. Agdar and Kai spread apart, "We'll take point! Protect the Queen and Anna! Send Princess Elsa here!"

"Yes Sire! the men shouted, backing up, turning, and running up and toward the living section as Agdar and Kai engaged the ice soldiers, swatting at and chopping hands off to keep them from grabbing their sabers.

"Kai, when I give the signal, jump over the side and hang onto the bannister!" Agdar yelled as he sliced three fingers off a guard, then kicked them downstairs.

"Yes Sire!" Kai nodded, slicing a hand off.

"GLOVES OFF!"

"NOW KAI!" Agdar turned, rolled over the bannister, and held on, "RANGE CLEAR!" he yelled after a couple of seconds to make sure Kai was clear as well.

The dark room lit up with blue flashes of light, the sound of shattering ice accompanying it. Agdar pulled himself up to see Elsa slowly coming down the stairs, face lit up by flashes of blue from her ice magic. She was livid with fury as she sent out lances of ice magic to destroy everything bigger than her head.

She suddenly stopped, gaped, put her hands to her face, and sank to her knees, "No! NO!" she screamed, shaking.

Agdar let himself drop to the floor, rolling then getting up to run around to Elsa, kicking pieces of ice aside, "Elsa! Elsa! Its okay Snowflake!" he dropped next to her to hold her.

"NO IT ISN'T!" she screamed at him. She shook her head, pulled away from him, turned, stumbled up the stairs to the top, then ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Agdar blinked, wondering what was wrong when more guards came in and began reviving the fallen, at which point he paled and ran down, "Anyone still out?" he asked, voice shaking.

"We're all up sir! What happened?" one of the guards sporting what would look like a real shiner stood at attention.

"Anyone feel cold? I mean really cold!?" Agdar asked.

The men looked among themselves, then shook their heads, "No sir." "What happened?" "Who were they?"

"Captain!" Agdar commanded.

Captain of the Guard Martin stepped forward and saluted, "Yes, Your Majesty?" he said, voice shaky, expecting a dressing down for the breach of security.

"Keep the men in their barracks and monitor them for the next 12 hours! If any of them start feeling cold, report it to me immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"And not a word about this!" Agdar raised his voice, fixing his gaze on each man in turn, "We don't know how this happened, but we'll get to the bottom of it! But that is not **your** job! You did the best you could against an enemy with unique capabilities! Not a word! If I hear there is gossip about this going around in town, you **all** will be dismissed as unreliable! Understand?"

"Yes Sire!" they all shouted, standing straighter.

"Dis-MISSED!" Captain Martin commanded, upon which the men turned and quick-marched out the front door.

The Captain remained behind, "Your Majesty?" he said cautiously.

"Yes Martin?" Agdar turned to him.

He was toeing a shard of one of the attacker's chest pieces, "These are Weselton uniforms. Do you think the Duke..."

Agdar saw where Captain Martin was going, and decided to play along, "...decided to start fighting non-magic with magic, his first act being an assassination attempt that could start a war? Do you see why I can't have this getting out and have the people screaming for revenge when we don't have a clue of how to stop them?"

Captain Martin looked around, continuing to poke at the chest piece shard with his toe, "They look pretty well stopped to me, your Majesty, which means..." he looked back at Agdar, "you probably want knowledge of whatever stopped them this time under wraps even more."

Agdar smiled despite himself, raising an eyebrow and slightly nodding as if to a co-conspirator.

Martin straightened and saluted, winking while he held it. He then spun on his heel and followed his men to their barracks.

"_Whew! That was easy, compared to.._" Agdar thought before raising his eyes to look in the direction of Elsa's room.

"Your Majesty?"

"What is it Kai?"

Kai looked uncomfortable, "They left wet footprints on the carpet. I followed them back to-" he paused, "Your training hall. They seem to have materialized in front of the far wall, the one in which you set those iron blocks to replace the ones that were unaccountably damaged. They ended in a large puddle of water in front of that wall."

"Thank you for that information Kai." Agdar nodded in response.

"Shall I raise the level of security for the castle?"

"No. That will not be necessary. I believe you have ascertained the origin of our icy opponents, and it is not Weselton, despite Martin's suspicions."

Kai looked around and sighed.

"What?"

"We'd just put up the equipment for Princess Elsa's clean-up crew, not having used it for over a month. We'll have to break it out again."

"Hopefully, you'll have to put it up again." Agdar said, turning to ascend the stairs.

"Agdar."

Agdar froze. Kai never used his first name unless the servant was saying something that he felt was desperately important. Important enough to quit on principle. He turned back to him, "Yes Kai?"

"That. Was frightening. No-" Kai shook his head, "**She** was frightening." He looked at his King hard, "What are you doing with Princess Elsa down in that room?"

Agdar sighed, "Training Elsa to control her powers, so she can be that frightening when she needs to be, not by accident. To be frightening, not frightened." he said to Kai frankly, "Like I was."

Kai brightened, aware of Agdar's history with swords, and bowed, "I now understand. I have always felt that the discipline of the sport prepared you for your reign, and was wondering how the Princess could enjoy the same benefit as well. Different sport, but same principle. Forgive my forwardness, your Majesty."

"No, no." Agdar waved at his most valuable servant, smiling, "Different viewpoint, same motive."

Kai smiled back, then grew serious, "Your change in dealing with the Princess came when you took your own counsel, Sire, not the counsel of the trolls."

"Meaning?"

Kai waved at the melting remains of the Weselton ice guards, "This...is akin to the Creation itself. Perhaps you should inquire of our own religious tradition and its leader for advice, rather than retreating back to something that didn't work out as well."

"What? And have Elsa be branded a witch by the Church?"

Kai smiled broadly, "You will find our bishop...unconventional. He has an...unusual way of approaching things that I have found strangely effective. By mentioning my concern, I have done what is necessary to get things moving, and will not push my suggestion any further."

"Because you don't take your own suggestion seriously?"

"No. Because the Bishop has convinced me that someone else will do the nagging for me."

"THE RANGE WAS NOT CLEAR!" Elsa screamed at her father, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

"ENOUGH!" Agdar swept his hand in front of himself,"I will not have you talk like that to your King, much less your Father!"

"What are you going to do?" Elsa demanded, "Spank me?"

"I will if I have to!" He said, "Despite you being too old for that! And I trust you enough with your powers to not fear them when I do!"

Her mouth dropped open, head jerking as if she had been slapped, "What?" she asked.

He got on his knees down to her eye level again and took her hands in his, "I have been trying to get you to trust your control more! You have extraordinary precision! You should have shot between us and not had us get out of your way and risk you being charged!" Agdar told her earnestly, looking into those eyes he wanted so much to protect, "Please, never _ever _get in close combat like the guards, Kai, and I did today! You must hang back and fire over our heads or between us! Its safer for you, and we can fight better knowing you're safer!"

"But I could have hit the guards on the ground!" she replied equally earnestly, "Hurt them like I did Anna!"

"Only because you continued to fire after they were destroyed!" Agdar responded. He reached behind Elsa, grabbed her long, blonde braid, pulled it around and held it in front of her face, "See this?"

She went cross-eyed to look at it, and nodded, looking alternately at her braid and his eyes.

"This comes from your viking ancestry! We have known berserkers in it, and that is what took over after your first volley of shots! Combine it with this-" He squeezed her hands in his, "and you have something that's even more dangerous! Maybe you caught yourself this time, but what about next time? You need to keep control, and not go berserker like that! Don't stop too late, like you almost did this time, but don't stop too early either!"

"But Poppa, it _still_ wouldn't have been right, hitting them with my powers!" she said, "They were trying to protect us. Protect me. It wouldn't have been right to hurt them, even if it would have been an accident!"

"And you're right, Snowflake." he said, smiling a little, "I am glad you appreciate their loyalty, but you need to understand, you are the second most important person in the Kingdom, and they volunteered to be part of the Royal Guard to protect you, even die for you, if need arises. They will be even more loyal to you than to me, since you will be a Queen instead of a King, and men have a tendency to fight more fiercely if they are fighting for and protecting a woman instead of a man." he squeezed her hands again, "If you care that much for them, then learn to fight **with** them and help them protect you and win your battles."

Agdar knew about the fanaticism of men devoted to Queen Regnants: Queen Elizabeth came immediately to mind. And even though she was not a Queen, Joan of Arc also commanded a fanatically equal, if not greater, following. Four years ago, Agdar thought his biggest problem was protecting his daughter from the people of Arendelle, but the reluctance he was seeing on her face made him wonder if her gentle heart was equally a threat, not just to them in the form of foreign enemies seeing Arendelle as an easy mark, but to herself.

Not that that was his biggest problem at the moment.

"Poppa?" Elsa asked, face scrunched up in deep thought.

"Yes, Snowflake?" He rubbed her shoulder, still a bit shaken.

She smiled at him hesitantly before becoming serious, "T-Those were _my_ ice statues attacking us! How did they become alive?"

_**That**_ was his biggest problem at the moment.

**If I don't mention that Frozen, and the characters that are inspiring this fanfiction, are copyright the Disney company, then legions of ice statues, shaped like lawyers and having equally cold hearts, will descend on me and hound me penniless.**

**Was this the cliffhanger you were looking for? Would you have thought there was a cliffhanger if I hadn't told you? Lolz!**

**I'm having some issues with a last-minute discovery of a plot hole in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to post it Friday, earlier if I get it done and get comment-bribed!**


	7. The Red Pill

**Author's note: Sorry this is a long one.**

"Alive"

"Yes. Alive."

Bishop Georg Turpin of the Lutheran Church of Arendelle wondered if the King of Arendelle was ill. His eyes went from him to Princess Elsa sitting across from him, feet dangling from the large chair, eyes scanning the books on the shelf behind him, then back to Agdar.

"Okay," Georg leaned forward, rested his elbows on his desk, steepled his fingers, and looked at Agdar over them, "Let me see if I understand you correctly. Princess Elsa is able to form statues of ice, has been doing so for weeks, and they became...alive. Last. Night." He raised his eyebrows, "Are you well, your Majesty?"

Agdar turned to Elsa, "Princess Elsa? If you would..."

Elsa inhaled and removed her gloves while saying "Gloves off." She then raised her hands, cupping her fingers as if holding a large invisible ball.

The Bishop inhaled sharply in response when a bright bluish white ball began to glow in the center of that invisible ball. It got bigger, larger, then with a flash snapped into a floating cross of clear, flawless ice three inches long in the longest dimension, and as big around as her little finger. Elsa motioned with her hands, and the cross floated over to his desk and settled down on it. She then pulled her gloves back on.

Georg stroked his chin as he reached forward to touch the cross, running his finger over an edge, then the flat surface, "Interesting!" he glanced at Elsa to get permission, picked up the cross, and snapped the top piece off in his mouth. He leaned back, crunching on the ice, twirling the cross between his fingers, watching it melt, "Seems like real water. How big were these statues?"

"Normal man-size. Big as I am." Agdar said, eyes widening.

"How long has she been doing this?" he asked, biting an arm off the cross, "Not the statues, but this ice and snow talent?"

"Since Birth, although..." Agdar stopped, "Aren't you being..."

"Irreverent?" Georg raised his eyebrows, "Agdar, we're **Lutherans**. This is no more the real cross..." he waved the ice cross, "than the ten thousand pieces of the 'true cross' scattered throughout Europe!"

"Oh, right." "_Kai was right. Unconventional..."_

"Now, you said Although. Although...what?"

"I don't recall it always being this strong. Little flurries, very small in size. Barely able to cool one's face. No blue magic fire like you see now. Was that way for years, wasn't it Elsa?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes. The most I could do was frost the windows so Anna and I could draw pictures with our fingers. Then it became stronger, more ice and snow, very quickly. At first it was fun, being able to make lots of snow for Anna and I to play in! Then-" she stopped and looked at her father, who nodded, "-I accidentally hit Anna in the head with the magic while we were playing. We had to take her to some trolls to fix her and remove her memories of my magic."

"We?"

"I and Idun took them to the trolls. It was my decision, and we were desperate."

"She was getting so cold!" Elsa chimed in.

"So _that_ is why the gates were closed." Georg stated speculatively, "So the mystery of the lamb gone missing from the flock is now explained. I suppose the trolls gave the obligatory warning to hide these powers lest the people stick her with pitchforks?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Agdar asked.

Georg sighed and got up, "Precedents." he said cryptically, turning to the bookcase behind him and began running his finger over some notebooks, "That was four years ago, right?"

"Correct."

Georg turned to Elsa, "Princess Elsa, didn't something special happen just before the gates were closed?"

She thought a moment, then brightened, "Yes! I became a Christian then!"

"What?" Agdar blinked, "Elsa, you were christened shortly after you were born, like all the children in Arendelle!"

"That was done **for** her, not **by** her. There's a difference." Georg pulled out a notebook, sat back down, and began to flip through the pages, "Ah! Here. Seems there was an incident involving the theft of some choice chocolates destined for a ball the next night. The culprits were only discovered when Princess Anna neglected to wipe her mouth after devouring some of the stolen goods. It appears that, while Princess Anna was the one who tempted Princess Elsa into participating in the crime, Her Highness the Princess Elsa was the one who devised and executed the strategy, as well as the ensuing cover-up."

"I _told_ her to wipe her mouth!" Elsa said irritatedly, "She doesn't _listen_!"

"While said Highness was, ah, cooling her heels, or should I say, her _prosterior_, after the punishment, she got a bad case of a guilty conscience. Agnes, one of the ladies in waiting, found her in her miserable state and told her about how God forgives sins. She did a very good job, since I talked to you, Your Highness, the next day about it, and was convinced she was one of the saved." Georg flipped further through the notebook, "Yes! The gates were closed about a month later!"

"You take notes about the royal family?" Agdar asked, frowning.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why? For cases like _this_." he said, raising an eyebrow, "You don't think the salvation and eternal fate of the royals of Arendelle is of less concern to me than their physical safety is of concern to Captain Thomas? Your Majesty, _everyone_ keeps notes on royals! Be thankful I keep mine hidden, for the Americans have the deplorable habit of braying them from the housetops. Ah!" he said irritatedly when he realized that water from Elsa's melting cross had gotten onto his sleeve and was soaking his blotter.

"I'm sorry!" Elsa apologized.

"No your Highness, I was too taken up with the problem at hand." Georg replied, "Besides, it's just water. Now, when did the, ahem, magic start getting stronger? After or before we talked?"

"Well, a little before we talked. After Agnes I mean, and not before I stole the chocolates. I'd have done it different if my powers were as strong before than now!"

"Ah!" Georg nodded and stared off to his left, thinking, "I find the timing suspicious. Weak powers up to that time. A conversion that results in the coming of the Holy Spirit into the heart of Princess Elsa, connecting her to God. _Then_ her powers get stronger, eventually being able to create statues that come alive. Yes, it all fits. Incredible."

"Wait, What?" Agdar interrupted, "Are you telling me that El-Princess Elsa, got, and is getting, her power from _**God**_?"

"No Sire. What I am saying is that the power _increase_, and the capability of making ice statues come alive, is coming from God. I can't say where the initial, weak manifestation came from."

"Wait! I don't believe this!" Agdar waved his hands, "_**That**_ would mean that Elsa has been suffering for four years because God wouldn't reduce the power He was giving her! That Anna could have died from Elsa misusing a power made too strong for her to handle! And both my daughters have been suffering being separated from each other due to what God did to Elsa! What kind of God does that to a child?"

"Sire." Georg said after a pause "Princesses Elsa and Anna suffered for four years because their father was probably _not_ _listening_ when God was probably _trying_ to speak through her power."

"Like Anna!" Elsa piped up.

"You be quiet!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sire, there is a precedent."

Agdar settled back in his chair, "Go on." he said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Samson. He received a promise before he was born, and his-" he glanced at Elsa, "power-was super strength, on condition that his hair not be cut. There were other conditions, but that was the main one. His character was that of someone spoiled from birth, demanding of his way, and its clear it was because his strength manifested itself very early, and which he used to get his way. Supremely selfish and unable to be disciplined because his power made him too terrifying to discipline. While his power was augmented at times early in his mission to save Israel from the Philistines, it appeared considerable enough and persistent enough that he felt he could do anything and get away with anything, with no consequences. His power, intended for good, became a factor in his own destruction. Yes, Your Highness?"

Elsa had raised her hand, looking at Agdar, who remembered he had told her to be quiet. He nodded his permission to her, "What happened to him?" she asked Georg.

"He was captured only when he told his secret to the enemy and they cut his hair and poked his eyes out. His hair grew back, as did his strength, and he died collapsing the temple of his enemies."

"Wait...you _believe_ all this?" Agdar demanded, "You can't be serious!"

Georg looked at Agdar, then pointedly looked at Elsa, then back at Agdar, heaving a sigh.

"You're serious." Agdar realized.

"Yes. Is there something wrong, your Highness?" he said to Elsa, who had raised her hand again.

"Samson fought his enemies with his powers, his super strength. But my enemy is fear. How can I fight that?"

"Where did you learn that from?"

"From the trolls that helped Anna. They said I had to control my power, that it could be beautiful but also dangerous. They said it would grow stronger, and that fear would be my enemy."

"Her powers act up when she's afraid, freezing the room through her feet and hands." Agdar explained.

"Did they tell you what would be your friend?" Georg asked, interested.

"No, because my Father started talking about how they would hide my powers from everyone and Anna, and I would learn to control them. 'Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show'." she finished, reciting her mantra, "That's what my Father had me say to control my powers."

"Did that work?"

Elsa looked at Agdar, who nodded to her, "No. Not really. The gloves helped more. Probably because I didn't want to ruin them with my powers. The practice with using my powers like a saber helped the best."

Georg pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, then said "Well, if you ask me, I know from the Bible that there is no fear in love, but that perfect love casts out fear. So if fear is your enemy, and perfect love casts out fear, then..."

Elsa caught on immediately, and smiled so brightly the room seemed to light up, "Love is my friend! And that's how I melt my ice and snow! I think about my momma and poppa and Anna, and I feel love!"

Georg suddenly said, "Don't think of a green faced monkey!"

Both Agdar and Elsa blinked.

Georg chuckled, "I bet you didthink of a green faced monkey, even before you wiped it from your mind's eye! Or tried to!"

Agdar had to admit he had, while Elsa nodded, "I did! Why is that?"

"You had to imagine what you were told not to think of, so you would know what not to think of! You had to disobey in order to obey. It's a trap, telling someone _not_ to do something, since it creates the need to picture it in your mind, and that's where the choice to do it, or not do it, starts. In the mind. That verse I quoted goes on to say that fear has to do with punishment, and that applies to the consequences of not obeying even a positive command: "Love one another", and you start worrying, and thus thinking, about the punishment of _not _loving. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal _what?_ Don't feel _what_? 'Don't let it show.' Show _what_?" He chuckled, "That's the problem of law, even divine law: 'thou shalt not steal' creates the concept of stealing in the uttering. Don't eat of the tree..."

Georg turned and grabbed a large book off to the side of his desk, paged through it, turned it around so Elsa could read it, and pointed at a section, "You should be able to read this, Your Highness. Everything under chapter 13, but there's something special about the first two verses just for you."

"This is the Bible, isn't it?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Just read it to yourself while I talk to your father in private in the church. When you finish..." he paused, "...read chapter 12, just before it, and 14 after it." he said, "Don't worry about the parts you don't understand yet, just concentrate on what you do understand while you're reading it."

Georg motioned Agdar to follow him out the side door that opened directly into the cathedral proper. Once there he motioned for the King to sit down in the front pew, "That should keep her occupied for a few minutes. Whether she catches on, how much she grasps, and how she reacts, will determine where we go from here."

"It's a test?" Agdar asked.

"Yes. I told you that the increase in her power is tied to her being inhabited by the Holy Spirit. If I am right, and I am certain that I am, then the other aspects of the Spirit, such as wisdom, insight, and being led to the truth, ought to come into play, and with equal abandon and vigor as her ice powers. You can't really understand the scriptures unless the Spirit who inspired them in the first place helps you understand them."

"And that will solve the problem with her powers?"

"No. It will make it worse. But in a good way!" Georg added quickly when he saw the look of horror on Agdar's face, "I suppose you came to me, believing that when I saw her powers, that I'd label her a witch, correct?"

"Yes. I didn't expect you to see it as being powered by God, like an ancient hero of the bible!"

"Your Majesty, may I be blunt?"

Agdar shrugged, "Why not? I would expect it if you took your seat in the Royal Council, and you left after a few meetings. Why was that?"

Georg rolled his eyes, "My Liege, please spare me the agony of listening to Duke Lantham!"

Agdar chuckled, "Okay, so you have a good excuse, although now..." he weighed whether to order Georg to attend, then decided not to press his luck, "But what was it you wanted to be blunt with me about?"

"If that delightful girl you call your daughter had not been your daughter, but a simple farm girl bringing joy to some peasant family, but doing what she is doing now with her powers, what would you have done?"

Agdar sighed, "I wouldn't have had it in me to kill her myself. I'd have probably made some other man do it, and make him suffer the nightmares I would have rightly deserved."

"And that, your Majesty, is why God gave her to _**you.**_Now, of all the kingdoms in the world, which one would be the safest for her to be in, to grow and develop to become all that she could become?"

Agdar laughed, "Safe _for_ her? What about safe for the rest of the world? Nobody would be safe from an army or a navy led by her, or by her father or mother with her at their side!"

Georg grinned, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

"What?"

"King Agdar, that also happens to be the essence of Arendelle's foreign policy."

"_I have __**got**__ to have him on the Council."_ Agdar thought, "Well, I guess I didn't think about that. I was worried about a horde of wild-eyed fanatical Arendellians burning my girl at the stake."

Georg grinned wider, "And not about Queen Elsa leading a horde of ice soldiers and wild-eyed fanatical Arendellians on a crusade to conquer Europe?"

Agdar started to laugh at that image, "Wait, WHAT?" He sat up, "What do you mean by a horde of ice soldiers?"

"Why, those ice soldiers you fought took on the expectation that Elsa had of them the moment they were created, because she created them: they were Weselton soldiers. Weselton soldiers would attack the Royal Family, so that's what they did, following their creator's expectation. If they were Royal Guards, then their reaction would be to protect the Royal Family. Merely because Elsa can create living beings, that doesn't mean they have free will or a soul like we do. That comes from God breathing Himself into his created beings, and of all the lists of spiritual powers in the Bible, that's not on any list."

"And what about the horde part?"

"Your Majesty, _if _her power source is the Holy Spirit, then _she has no limits._ Samson, with the power of God, slew an army of 1000 philistines. He stopped, not because he was tired, but because he was thirsty."

"Wait. _Lists_ of spiritual powers? You mean there's more?"

Georg grinned, "Oh yes. And that brings me to this, the most important question I can ask right now: exactly how much do you want your daughter to know about the full extent of her capabilities, your Majesty? Not just the one she has now, but what she could acquire in the future, God willing of course."

The King of Arendelle blinked and dropped backwards into the pew, suddenly realizing that choosing the safest path forward wasn't always going to be the best choice: every path extracted payment of some sort, which might be too high for others to bear. He was only aware of the price tag presented to him prior to his choice, not to others after he chose for them, "I...don't know." he said, getting the uneasy feeling that Elsa had paid a higher price than he had imagined, "I thought the safest choice was the best, but now..." He looked at Georg, "What do you suggest?"

Georg smiled, "Do you recall the circumstances of my coming to shepherd Arendelle, your Majesty?"

"Yes. I thought it strange that the Bishop of Berlin was being strongly urged as the replacement for your deceased predecessor. That is a most prestigious posting, usually reserved for candidates of the highest intellectual caliber."

"And I was strongly urged to take this position, mainly because I was starting to seriously explore-"

Georg suddenly stopped and turned his head to look at the door. Agdar looked at the door too, following his lead, just as it burst open and Elsa rushed in, looking distraught, holding Georg's bible draped over both her forearms. Wild-eyed, she skidded to a halt in front of Georg, stopping the bible from slipping off with her fingers.

"They had powers!" she almost screamed accusingly at Georg. She held out the bible and shook it, "A whole church had powers like I had!"

He smiled placidly at Elsa and inclined his head, "Not the whole church," he corrected her, "but many did, yes. Not like yours, but yes, they had powers."

She panted heavily, "What happened to them? The ones with the powers?" she asked more quietly, but still intensely.

"They were killed." Georg said simply, "No pitchforks. Mostly with rocks. A few by crucifixion. Burning is a recent...innovation."

Her head jerked back. She then gazed at the pew between the two of them, obviously thinking. Her arms dropped, and Georg leaned forward to catch his Bible before it slid off and onto the carpet. She turned her attention back at him, "What are yours?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Word of Knowledge." he replied, "I get answers. Facts. They pop into my head, like pictures that flash, then are gone. Not much good if you don't know the questions, but it sure made passing tests and exams easy once I got it."

"Do you have any others?"

"One other, and I am fairly sure you do also." He said, "You needed wisdom to understand that text at your age, and you had discernment to see that I had them. Your ice powers fall under miracles. And the way the cross floated means you might be able to move mountains." He leaned back and smiled, "It would seem to me that Arendelle's next Queen is going to be amazing given how blessed she is right now by God."

She stared at him, her mouth forming the word "blessed", but not vocalizing it. "Its working now, isn't it?" she asked him finally, "For you. Those pictures in your head?"

"It started when you made the cross of ice, and has been working faster than I've ever experienced." he said, "I came here to Arendelle shortly before you were born, wondering why I was made to come here. Now I know, because I was looking for why the powers went away, and-" he paused, "How to bring them back. That's why I was asked to leave my former post to come here. Arendelle is a pleasant little place to settle down in, but it doesn't have the stimulating intellectual environment of Berlin or Vienna. They were hoping I'd stagnate, and I did."

"You weren't born with your powers, like mine?"

"No. I prayed for a specific one, but got the two I now have."

She turned to her father, "He's a lot better than the trolls." she said, "He's helping more."

"Well, your Majesty, do you have a clearer idea of how you want to answer that most important question?" Georg asked Agdar.

"What question?" Elsa asked.

"How much does he want you to know the full extent of your powers, including those you can reasonably acquire in the future."

Elsa was startled at the thought, and she glanced down at the bible on Georg's lap, "You mean there's _more_?" she asked.

"Yes, your Highness."

Elsa looked at Agdar, "Poppa?" She asked, heedless of who was there to hear.

"Elsa, go to your lessons now. See Kai for your excuse." Agdar said to her.

"Poppa, please? I would like-"

"Go Elsa. Now."

She bit her lower lip, curtsied to her father, turned to face Georg, curtsied a touch deeper, then walked up the aisle to exit the church through the back doors, occasionally turning to look at Georg as she left.

"I need to know more before I give permission." Agdar said after he heard the doors close, "By asking, I am not giving permission. Do you understand?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

"And until I give an answer, you are to tell the Princess she is not permitted to talk to you about her powers."

"And if you say no, I will continue that policy, your Majesty."

"Good. What other powers are we talking about?"

"Well, in the passages she read, healing, seeing the future, moving mountains, understanding and speaking other languages, supernatural wisdom and knowledge, performing miracles. That latter one is what she definitely has because of her ice powers, which means practically anything."

"What? Anything?"

"Yes."

"Any ideas?"

Georg chuckled, "Sire, the king of Israel tried to arrest the prophet Elijah, sending three bands of soldiers to do so. The first two showed disrespect to the prophet, and fire came down from heaven and consumed them. If you had told them that would happen, the first one would have said it had never happened before, while the second would have said it would never happen again. The third asked for mercy. Your Majesty, to be blunt, I have no idea whatsoever. She may be confined to manifestations of ice and snow. Or walk on water, halt storms, feed thousands."

Agdar shook his head, "I need to think about this. I presume you will teach her?" he asked Georg.

"Yes your Majesty. And I will be honest and straightforward with you: I won't hold anything back, but I am sure there is a proper order in which to introduce her to everything. On the other hand, we may never get beyond ice and snow, since I stopped looking at the question a year after I got here. Like I said, Arendelle is a pretty enough place, very quiet, but that makes the gossips as thick as cockroaches."

Agdar chuckled, "Tell me something I don't know!" He then got serious, "I will think about it. In the meantime, I would like you to consider returning to the council. I could use someone who looks at things...unconventionally. And is bluntly honest about his limitations."

"I would rather not, your Majesty, although I would probably start when Princess Elsa starts attending them as part of her training for assuming the throne as Queen, long may that _not _happen!"

Agdar sighed, "I don't know. It is her birthright, but I do have the option of passing over her to choose Anna as the next Queen."

Georg blinked, noticing the drop of the honorific, "Whatever for, Sire?"

"She has too gentle a heart and may not be able to make the tough decisions a monarch should make, such as execution of murderers or going to war. She's too careful not to hurt anyone, to the point of being reluctant even to defend herself. I suppose that's the result of that accident she had with Anna four years ago. Anna is more feisty, a bit aggressive, a bit headstrong, but probably the better choice if a more vigorous monarch is needed."

"Begging your pardon, your Majesty, but that would be a serious mistake."

Agdar looked at him, "Why?"

"Because a gentle heart is exactly what is needed to balance the kind and magnitude of powers that we are talking about teaching Princess Elsa. Recall Samson, your Majesty, and compare what happened to him and his parents, and what didn't happen between you and your elder daughter. In fact-" he chuckled, "-gentleness is as much proof of the Holy Spirit's working in her heart than her powers. It's one of the fruits of the Spirit, love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, and self-control. We're Lutherans. We believe that the heart is naturally corrupt, and would not develop those virtues and qualities naturally apart from motives of self-gain. Divine intervention is needed to develop them to a self-sacrificial level: that's why they are the fruit of the **Spirit**. Their appearance is as much a miracle as controlling ice and snow. Certainly it makes the person reluctant to act on their own behalf, but unless they are a coward or a weakling, I find they tend to be fierce defending those they love: The Lord Jesus let himself be crucified for us, but he **did **drive out the moneychangers from the Temple. Is Princess Elsa either one of those?"

The image of Elsa, slowly walking down the stairs into danger, blue lances of ice magic shooting from her thumbs, suddenly came to Agdar's mind, "No, she isn't. I believe you are right. She **will** be good for Arendelle, but who will watch after her?"

"Well, clearly, someone who intensely loves her. Her family for sure right now, and hopefully her future husband and any grown children she produces. Unfortunately," Georg's voice turned sarcastic, "that would mean she would have to marry for love, and not for political or economic reasons of state. The fact that her powers are controllable through love, just adds another good reason in favor of that. I am sure your Majesty can find someone suitable for that job until she finds that very lucky man."

_Anna._

Suddenly, the spare was looking very, very essential and vital to Agdar.

Agdar got up, "I have not made a decision yet on Princess Elsa, but you have been helpful."

Georg got up and bowed, "I remain at your Majesty's service."

Agdar grinned, "I am going to get you on the Council, Turpin. One way or another, sooner or later."

Georg grinned, "If I really am as good as you think I am, you'll find that harder than you imagine."

"How did it go?" Idun asked Agdar as they watched Elsa skip up the stairs to her room, humming an undefinable tune.

"Much more informative than I had expected. Rather humbling too." he sighed.

"Oh? Care to share?"

"To be honest, no. Not the details, but it did help me make several decisions I wasn't sure about."

"Oh? What decisions?"

He smiled, "Anna's birthday is next week, isn't it?"

"Why, yes, of course. We've been planning something quiet, haven't we?"

"Yes. Ten years isn't particularly special, but its time to make THIS one very special!"

Idun gasped, then held her fist to her mouth as she turned to look toward the wing holding the girls' rooms, eyes welling.

"_Finally!_" she thought, just before whirling around to grab her man's neck to kiss him as she had when he proposed to her.

**The Movie Frozen, and the characters in it that inspired this fanfiction, are the intellectual and creative property of the Disney Company. This includes the Bishop in the movie that conducted the burial service of Anna and Elsa's parents, and who crowned Elsa during the Coronation ceremony. There is no official source for his name, so I am solely responsible for calling him "Georg Turpin". In a sense, he is and isn't an OC: he appears in the movie and only speaks a few lines (most of them in Old Norse), but I have given him a bigger role in this AU. **

**I would not have chosen "spiritual" as one of the genres for this story if I had not written this chapter.**

**The next upload will be a two-fer, chapter 8 and...the epilogue, either Sunday or Monday, depending on comment bribes (need 5 by the way).**

**I would be remiss if I didn't mention that the Holy Spirit made writing this chapter both joyful and difficult: joyful because I played Georg in what I call Spirit Channeling mode, difficult because the Spirit kept dragging me off in tangents to answer some research questions I had, rather than play along and answer the questions I had Agdar and Elsa pose in this story. What I wrote here only a few of the many ideas this process has brought about, and I would be glad to have a PM conversation regarding any questions about it, since I know I left a lot of threads dangling in the interest of space (and it still is too long) (And yes, Sunday School classes I attend and the prison chapel services I preach tend to get...interesting.) If you want to believe it comes from someplace else, just believe this is the skillful product of a college dorm room bull session.**

**Despite playing the Bishop as a Lutheran, I am not a Lutheran: I classify myself as a Pentecostal Free-Will Baptist. **

**Finally, if anyone is having a cow about this appearing in a Frozen fanfiction, well, I have as much right to ship ElsaXHolySpirit as anybody who is shipping ElsaXAnna.**


	8. The Bestest Present

"Princess Anna?" Kai knocked at Anna's bedroom door, "Princess Anna!"

"Mph! Wha?" Anna pushed the pile of pillows out of the way and sat up, yawning, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Time to come down to breakfast, Princess!"

"Mmmphhh, yeah! Okay! Brekfusss..." she started nodding away again.

"Its your Birthday, Princess!" Her father's voice boomed over Kai's chuckle.

"Birfday. Yeah. Your birf-WAIT! WHAT?" Anna snapped awake, "MY BIRTHDAY?"

"Yes Princess!"

"YESSS!" Anna squeaked happily as she leaped out of bed and ran to get herself fixed up.

Idun grinned, forgiving Anna her unPrincess-like descent of the staircase via the bannister and her unceremonious rush into the family dining room. Her parents were already seated at one end of the oval table, breakfast plates untouched as they waited for her to come, "And how is the birthday girl today?" Agdar asked, grinning, as he reached over to tug on the nearest of Anna's braids after she seated herself.

"Huuungry!" she sang, looking at what was on the table, "Ohhh!" she gasped.

"Blessing first!" Idun reminded her.

"DearJesusthankyouforthisfoodandmybirthdaypleasesavethekingAMEN!"

Agdar chuckled as he glanced at Idun's eyeroll, spearing an orange slice.

"Ohhhhh!"

Idun grinned, "You going to stare at that stack of chocolate pancakes or are you going to eat them?"

"Those-" Anna held out her plate as Kai speared three slices of the pancakes for her while a servant filled her glass with chocolate milk.

"What?"

"Those look like the ones Rebekka used to make." she said with awe as she took the syrup pitcher and poured out its contents, "Ohhhh! And that looks like the syrup she used to make!"

She carefully spread the syrup over a section of the pancakes with a slow, deliberate intensity that was totally out of character for her, cut a small wedge out three slices thick, gazed at it for a moment at the end of her fork, then put it into her mouth. She chewed it slowly, then her eyes popped open so big that Agdar would have sworn they would have popped **out** and **into** the marmalade bowl.

She slammed her eyes shut and began to beat her feet against the bottom of her chair, "EEEEEE!" she loudly keened in delight, "It **IS** Rebekka's pancakes!"

"Woah! Slow down!" Idun laughed as Anna began almost shoveling the pancakes off the plate and into her mouth without the benefit of being sliced.

"OH THIS IS THE BESTEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Anna was bouncing in her chair, missing her mouth and putting chocolate syrup on her chin while trying to eat off the plate as fast as she could.

"Would the Princess like a second batch?"

Anna froze in mid gulp, eyes wide. She slowly turned toward the service door and saw a smiling woman in baker's uniform standing in the doorway.

"REBEKKKAAAAAAAAA!" Anna leaped off her chair and collided with her favorite baker, wrapping her arms around her. If Kai had not been behind Rebekka (having forseen this reaction), the woman and princess would have gone down on the floor and skidded a couple feet.

Anna pulled away, "I am so glad that you are-Oh no!" she gasped at Rebekka's no-longer pristine white apron, "Ohhh! You're a mess! No, wait what? I'm a mess, you're awesome and you're Baaaack!" Suddenly, Anna stopped, "I mean, you _are_ back? I mean, really back?" she asked, looking at her father, "Back back? As in, back here to stay?"

Rebekka laughed as she went down on one knee and wiped the rest of the chocolate off of Anna's face with her apron, "Yes, I am back here to stay! I picked up a bunch of recipes while I was away that I hope you will enjoy!" she smiled as she critically inspected Anna's face, "On birthdays and Sundays, as usual!"

"Oh no!" Anna stood up, held up an index finger and waved it in front of Rebekka's face, "Every day of every week until you have caught up with all the birthdays and Sundays you were away! Princess' orders!"

"Birthdays and Sundays, Anna!" Agdar said, "King's orders!"

Anna stomped her foot as she turned to her father, "POPPAAAAAAA!" she wailed.

He glanced at her plate, "The longer you wait, the colder your pancakes will be. And the harder they'll get and to eat they'll be." he said, taking a bite out of his piece of toast.

She returned to her chair and devoured the rest of the pancakes on her plate, plus another three that Rebekka brought out.

"Now we'll open your presents in the ballroom!" Idun said brightly as she stood up.

"Oh, I'm a mess!" Anna hopped out of her chair, "Let me run upstairs to clean up!"

Agdar glanced, alarmed, at Kai, who smoothly stepped in, "No need for that" he said, taking a spare napkin, dipping it into a water glass, and daubing the chocolate off her face, "Can't delay the opening of presents, shall we?"

"No!" Anna agreed around the napkin swabbing her face down.

"Now your hands!" Kai insisted, wetting a different part of the napkin and attacking each of her hands, "The dress isn't a total loss, but you'll be riding afterwards anyhow." he said, "There! Ready to open presents!"

Anna didn't care that the pile of presents on the floor of the ballroom was dwarfed by the size of the room: all of her painting friends were there to witness her birthday! She naturally grabbed the biggest, tallest one first and opened it, squealing to find a beautiful dress on a figure-stand sized just for her, "Now my dresses will fit me perfectly!" she said as she pulled out the lovely green dress with rosmailing and lace, "Let me try this on!"

"ANNAAA!" Idun yelled, glancing at the tittering servants as she prevented Anna from pulling her current dress over her head.

There were several formal and informal dresses, some with coats ("ugh!" Anna commented, not liking the restrictive feel of the short coats that she saw Elsa favored.), and two new sets of riding suits. Several pairs of shoes, several belts, and some jewelry. There was a small tiara from her cousin Rapunzel patterned after the style of the legendary Princess Crown of Corona ("When am I going to see her?" Anna asked excitedly, not seeing the sigh of her mother at the boundless optimism of her sister.) And lots of toys, including a new, two-seat bicycle.

"Now for your present from your mother and I!" Agdar said, grinning, "Follow me!"

"It's not here?" Anna asked as she glanced around, at the neat array of opened presents on the tables set up before and around the two thrones. She had opened every one she had seen.

"It's outside." Agdar said.

Anna followed her father outside, stopping on the steps of the castle. A stable-hand on the lookout immediately waved back at Agdar's nod and ducked into the stable.

Anna scanned the courtyard, "I don't see it." she said.

Agdar grinned and Idun smiled broadly.

"Where-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Anna Keened happily at the sight of Elias trotting out, ridden by the stable-hand, equipped with harness adorned with silver and crystals, "OH Poppa! Momma! He looks so handsome! He's done just like Hercules!"

The stable-hand grinned, then looked askance at Elias, trying to turn the horse. The horse refused to respond, trotting from one end of the courtyard to the other, occasionally prancing.

"Ohhh!" Anna said knowingly, "He _knows_ he looks good! ELIAS! COME HERE NOW!" she put her fingers to her mouth and emitted a loud whistle that made Idun jump, "Come here boy! Goodness, you've got the attitude of a Westergard!" she chided as the horse obeyed the stable-hand and trotted up to her.

She stroked Elias' muzzle and neck, "Oh poppa, he looks awesome! Just like Hercules! Thank you!" she turned to hug him and her mother.

"You're welcome Sunflower!" Agdar hugged her back, then let Idun hug her, "Since Elias is all saddled up, lets go for a family ride now!"

"Yes!" Anna jumped up and down, then stopped dead still, blinking and biting her lower lip.

"Anna?" Idun asked her.

Anna looked up at her parents, "I-I went through all the presents, but I didn't find one from Elsa." she sighed, "and I was hoping she'd come down and watch at least as I opened them."

Agdar looked at Idun, whose jaw was set very hard, forcing her lips into a thin line. Anna thought her mother was going to cry, and then her heart went into her throat, "Momma? Is Elsa okay?" she asked anxiously. She had wondered why Elsa had been isolated, and one possibility was a disease of some sort that wasn't visible, and which she overheard a former servant talk about in the market last year.

Agdar led Idun into the entrance and looked at Anna as they ascended the stairs, "Get your new riding clothes and change into them Anna." He told her.

Anna ran to get her new outfit, not at all sure that she was in the mood to ride at that moment. She made sure she got everything, including the boots and accessories, and then ran up the stairs to the third floor, then to her room, deciding not to knock at Elsa's door as she passed it.

Her parents were standing outside of her door, her mother crying into Agdar's shoulder. He looked at Anna and motioned with his head to go into her room, smiling. Anna went up to her mother and patted her back, then opened her door and went inside.

And came to a halt at the suddenly smaller room.

No, not smaller.

There was another bed, dresser, wardrobe, vanity, and desk set in her room.

And the bed was _blue_.

Anna stared as Elsa, intent on pulling her gloves on, walked out from behind her bed, dressed in riding clothes, going to the center of the room.

Elsa stopped, tugged at both gloves one final time, looked up at Anna, and smiled like the dawn, "Let's go riding, Anna." she said, spreading her arms wide.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The next instant, Elsa and Anna were on the floor, three feet away from where Elsa had been standing, Anna hugging Elsa for all she was worth, screaming "ELSA! ELSA! OHHH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" into her shoulder.

"I missed you too!" Elsa hugged her sister back, giving in to the tears, grateful for all the long hours in the training room that helped her come to this moment. "_Not that they hadn't been fun_", she thought, looking at her parents coming into the room.

Agdar and Idun joined the two on the floor, gathering both their daughters up in their arms in a group hug, Idun bawling from happiness, Agdar getting something in his eye. They stayed that way for several minutes.

Finally, Anna pulled her head up, "So this is your birthday present for me? You?" she asked Elsa.

"Yeah. Just me." Elsa replied, biting her lip.

"You're the bestest present I've gotten on this bestest birthday I've _ever_ had or ever _will_ have!" Anna declared, hugging her again, "In fact, I got two presents from you!"

"Yeah? How's that?"

"I got my sister, _and _my best friend back today! That makes two, right?"

Elsa grinned and rolled her eyes at Anna's questionable accounting principles, "I hear sixteen is a pretty good birthday though."

Anna grinned back, "You can tell me all about it. You'll get there before me."

"Of course, silly! I always get there before you!"

"Let's have that ride, girls!" Agdar finally was able to say.

Elsa nodded, disentangled herself from Anna and left the room. Anna got dressed in her new riding clothes and checked herself out in the mirror. She then skipped out the door to the staircase and slid down the bannister. A beaming Kai opened the door for her as she ran out to the stables.

She skidded to a stop when she saw her parents, in their riding clothes, looking at the far end of the stable. Idun heard her, turned, put her finger to her lips to signal silence, then pointed at the far end of the stables.

It was Elsa. She was hugging Miriam's muzzle, which the horse had pressed flat against the girl from cheek to hip. Elsa's bare left hand was caressing the horse's muzzle, a stream of tears coursing down her left cheek to her jawline, the tears on her right staining Miriam's muzzle dark.

The stablemaster waited a minute just in sight of Elsa, who caught sight of him, blushed, wiped at her cheek, and stepped aside, "I'm sorry. What was his name again?" she asked, her right hand stroking the horse's neck.

"Her name is Miriam, your Highness." the stablemaster grinned, blinking back what had been in his eye.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miriam!" She said apologetically as the horse turned to eye her. Elsa looked behind at Miriam's tail, which was flicking furiously, "Is she upset?"

"No. That means she likes you." the Stablemaster grinned, "Since it has been a long while since you last rode, I'll let you get used to riding with Miriam. I've trained a lot of people with her, and she's very hard to spook. After you get used to riding, you can choose any of the other horses to ride as your own."

The Stablemaster explained how to bridle and saddle a horse as he got Miriam ready for Elsa while the others got ready as well. A stable-hand helped Anna onto Elias, and she practiced making him prance until the others were ready.

Anna suppressed a giggle as Miriam and Elsa joined them.

"What?" Elsa asked, looking at her.

"Your face. I can't tell if you're happy or scared."

"Both!" Elsa replied, sitting a bit too stiffly in the saddle.

"Relax Elsa. You're doing fine." Agdar counseled, "Let's go."

"All of us?" Elsa looked paler than normal. She gripped the reins, "Didn't Anna walk her horse, around for several weeks before leaving the castle? Shouldn't I practice too, like she did?"

Idun laughed softly and had Crocus side-step next to Elsa, "That's because Elias was new and Anna and he had to get used to each other." she patted Elsa's hand, "Miriam won't let anything bad happen to you or do anything to upset you." she assured her, squeezing it before letting go.

The Royal family left the castle through the gates, Anna and Agdar in front, Idun and Elsa next, with four horsemen behind them. Half way across the bridge, Agdar ordered two horsemen to get in front of Idun and Elsa. They then entered the marketplace, which was crowded due to the time of day.

"Happy Birthday Princess Anna!" A gaggle of children sang out together, breaking into giggles. The rest of the people noticed the approach of the royals and began clapping and wishing Anna a happy birthday as well as they parted to make a way for the horses to continue through town.

"It's Princess Elsa!" someone gasped out aloud, catching sight of the only blonde haired girl in the group.

Elsa blushed, not wanting to take the attention of the people away from Anna, but Anna turned to her and beckoned her to get between herself and Agdar, grinning and pleased at the reaction. Elsa urged Miriam forward and took her place, and blushed redder as the people cheered, happy to see the Crown Princess looking well.

_"**Worthy queen of greatness!"**_

Agdar looked through the crowd, as did a few others, trying to find who was singing the Queen's Anthem of Arendelle. The task was made harder when more people joined in.

_"**The heart of gold shines!"**_

Agdar grinned when he saw Bishop Turpin in the crowd, who was singing along with the others. The likely culprit, but the Kings of Arendelle are notoriously hard to bribe, flatter, or rush their judgments.

_"**We crown thee with hope, love and faith"**_

Elsa gasped, remembering where she had read part of that line before.

_"**Beautiful, stoney land, home Arendelle!"**_

_"**Follow the queen of light!"***_

Elsa felt someone take hold of her braid. She turned to see Anna pull it around and over her right shoulder and pat it.

"Wow." Anna said, tracing a few inches of the platinum blonde braid with her finger, "I think that song was written just for you, Elsa!"

Elsa was blushing furiously, "It's centuries old, Anna." she said, "And I'm not queen yet!"

"Let's get moving." Agdar said, smiling and not taking offense at the spontaneous tribute of his people to their future queen, "Elsa, stay up here with me."

"Yes Sir." she replied, wishing Anna was by her side instead of falling back to accompany her mother. She nodded and smiled as they rode through the cheering crowd, figuring this was part of what was involved in being queen.

Bishop Turpin glanced around at the crowd, _"'Follow the queen of light' indeed!"_ he thought, grinning, as he resumed looking through the vegetables, _"Oh, __**they have **_**no**_** idea..**_**.**_"_

* * *

The town guards knew the routine the moment they heard the distant thunder of hooves approaching from the side road out of town. They moved to clear a path, then jerked in astonishment as **four** riders drove their horses at a full gallop to the marketplace. The leader, by half a length, was a white arabian in glittering harness, ridden by the laughing, redheaded Princess Anna, her braids flying in the wind. Close behind was the King of Arendelle, spurring his huge horse, half pleased at the challenge, half not at all pleased at the prospect of being beaten. Several widening lengths behind the two rode two guards, laughing and pointing as they stayed behind the pair.

"Come on Hercules!" Agdar urged.

"Show 'em who's boss, Elias!" Anna laughed.

The lead narrowed as Elias maneuvered through the marketplace, then lengthened when he hit the straight-away of the bridge up to the castle.

"HA HA! I KNEW IT!" Anna shouted as she and Elias shot through the gates a length and a half ahead of her father and Hercules, "I knew you could do it, Elias!" she said as she leaned over and patted Elias's sweating neck. The horse neighed and reared in triumph.

Hercules snorted, as if saying, _"Wait till next time, kiddo!"_

"Well, you beat me Anna!" Agdar admitted, patting Hercules just before dismounting.

"You didn't hold back, did you?" Anna asked.

Agdar laughed, "Hercules wouldn't let me! You won that race fair and square!"

"Oh Poppa, thanks for letting me race you today!" Anna beamed as she dismounted and led Elias to his stall.

"You and Elias were looking comfortable with each other for a long while, but I wanted to wait until today to let you try!" he told her.

Elsa and Idun arrived a quarter hour later, dismounted, and led their horses to their respective stalls. The stable-hand began showing Elsa how to take care of Miriam after a ride.

Idun, Agdar, and Anna finished first, although Anna needed help because Elias was taller than Miriam. As they walked out into the courtyard, Anna noticed that Elsa was missing, looked around, and saw her still working on Miriam. "Looks like Elsa needs some help!" she said, noting the look of concentration on Elsa's face, indicative of her trying to memorize what to do while doing it, while her half smile indicated she was taking her time because she was also enjoying it.

"We'll be inside, dear." Idun replied, "Lunch won't be for another hour."

"Oh, can we have chocolate pancakes and chocolate syrup again?" Anna asked.

"Anna!" Idun laughed.

Agdar leaned in, smiling slyly, "You know, dear, that Elsa didn't get any this morning because she wanted to surprise Anna."

"Yes! That's right! You got to be fair Mamma! Especially with Elsa!"

Idun rolled her eyes, "Okay! Just this once!" she said, sure that Anna was going to use Elsa as an excuse for a lot more favors as the day progressed.

Agdar watched Anna join Elsa, then kissed Idun on her forehead, who wrapped her arm around his and leaned into his side.

"Finally!" Idun sighed, "We're a family again!"

"Finally." Agdar agreed, squeezing her hand. He led her to the main entrance, but stopped at the foot of the stairs. "GATEMAN!"

"YES SIRE?" the senior guard of the unit assigned to the gates saluted.

"OPEN THE GATES! SUNRISE TO SUNSET SCHEDULE, AS BEFORE!"

"YES SIRE!"

No command of King Agdar of Arendelle was carried out with more alacrity than the one issued on Princess Anna's tenth birthday.

* * *

***This is the English translation of what the choir sang in Norwegian just before the Bishop (whom I have called Georg Turpin) put the tiara in Elsa's hair. Suffice it to say, the Norwegian viewers of ****Frozen**** were quite pleased. The increase in tourism to Norway caused by the movie hasn't hurt either.**

**Author's notes: **

**The movie Frozen, and the characters that inspired this fanfiction, are copyright the Disney Corporation. This disclaimer also applies to the epilogue.**

**Oh my goodness, the comments! Another early post! Thank you everyone, and especially those who took the previous chapter in good stride.**

**This is a two chapter post, ****with the next chapter the epilogue****. Yes, this story is done. It was always my intention to end this story where the movie ended, with the two sisters brought back together.**

**I am planning a sequel that will take place while Elsa is 17, and those who have honored me with a follow, and haven't removed it due to the previous chapter, will be notified of it when I post a teaser as chapter 10 to this story. **

**No author notes in the epilogue to distract from the ending, which will answer two questions left dangling in this and the previous chapter.**

**If there is interest, I may post a collection of drabbles and shorts, "Tales from Another Universe", that will reference this AU and tell of the intervening years between this story and the sequel. Please note your interest in your comments, either for this chapter or the epilogue.**

**Thank you for joining me in this journey, that I also found to be part personal challenge, part revelation. If you have seen the extra features on the Frozen Special Blu-ray/DVD, you know that bringing the story of the Snow Queen to the screen was a difficult and long process, resisting the magical touch of Walt Disney himself and his successors at Walt Disney Animation Studios for 40 years. In essence, the film refused to gel until Elsa was cast as the good, but misunderstood, deuteragonist. I feel this was due to an influence beyond the circle of this world, sounding a distant bugle call to something...better. This is my take on where I believe the bugle is summoning those who have ears to hear. **

**I certainly wrote this fanfic to entertain. But I feel that Frozen is a movie that deserves a fanfic that **_**inspires**_**. **

**Don't forget the epilogue!**


	9. Epilogue

Agdar had always been a light sleeper, so the single hesitant knock on the door woke him immediately. He didn't stir other than pull the covers up over his chest, keeping his eye on the door: an assassination attempt wouldn't be made on a night when the aurora borealis was so bright that the light streaming in through the window illuminated the door, much less be pre-announced by a knock on his bedroom door.

The door opened a little way, and a small form slipped in, closing it behind her.

Elsa padded up to the bed, paused to look around to get her bearings, then went to the head of the bed on Agdar's side.

"Poppa?" she asked softly and hesitantly, putting a bare hand on the covers.

"Yes, Snowflake?" he whispered back.

"Is it over?" she started wringing her hands.

"What's over?"

"The training. The times in your room. It's over isn't it?"

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm back with Anna, in our old room. My powers are under control, and she won't bother me about making a snowman with them." pause, "So we don't need me to do that training any more in your room, I guess, don't we? With you? You and me?"

"Well, Elsa, its true that you don't need to, but does that mean you don't **want** to?"

She paused, thinking, then smiled, her dawn smile lit up by the auroras, "Yes, I **want** to!"

He reached out, took her hand, pulled it to him, and kissed the back of it "I do too." he said, smiling. He let go of it, "You're just beginning to find out what you can do, snowflake, and I want to find out with you. I'm glad you want to too."

She leaned forward and tried to climb up to kiss him, but he just shifted his head and let her peck him on the forehead, "Good night, Poppa!"

"Good night, Snowflake."

Elsa headed to the door, stopped, turned, and asked, "Poppa?"

"Yes?"

Pause.

"What about the Bishop helping me find more powers?"

_Dear Diary:_

_Starting separate book. Sorry about the trite introduction to each entry, but I cannot date these entries any more, because I cannot risk have anyone matching up these entries with E's visits, now that her father has finally given permission for me to be her spiritual director. They'll have to be able to read German as well._

_GT_

_Dear Diary:_

_E. came by today, talking about her day, but didn't mention anything about her powers. Probably needs to get comfortable with me. Patience...I've waited 14 years with no clue that she is why I was sent, no exiled, here. I can wait longer._

_Drat. Time to go to the Royal Council meeting. Oh Lord help._

_GT_

_Dear Diary:_

_E. visited again, complained about how her tutor and her sister are not getting along. Met the crone myself, so I cannot blame her._

_Things are looking up: she left me with a palm-sized snowflake._

_It's not melting._

_Incredible._

_GT._

_Dear Diary:_

_Finally! She talked about **the** accident, then eased into the question of what powers were possible to her. No wonder she was taking her time: one 'power' used to be too much to deal with, and here I am presenting a menu of about 12 more! I went through the usual lists. She seems most attracted to healing: not a surprise, considering she injured her sister four years ago, and her...family business puts an emphasis on backup plans and contingencies. She also seems to think it would make her, and thus her other power, more socially acceptable. Poor girl! I will wait a few years before breaking the news to her that that only works if she got shipwrecked on a barbarian occupied island in the middle of nowhere. Odds are, she could heal everyone in Arendelle of the Black Plague, and there will still be a few clods, fools, and knaves who'll stone or burn her, yelling that she caused it in the first place. Of course she'll still try, kind heart!_

_Given her first power, getting burned looks very unlikely, so I'm working her up to combating the stones, since she floated that cross of ice and the snowflake (which remains unmelted and hidden in my desk). That will take some convincing, but the child is young, mentally flexible, and untouched by the non-expectations of the religiously pretentious. Perhaps those four years away from church did more good than harm. Or probably did good by doing no harm._

_We'll have to start small. But every time I open my desk to get pen or paper, and see that snowflake..._

_GT_

_Dear Diary:_

_Success! She floated a pfennig! Excellent. Broke that fixation on ice and snow only, although I am sure that will always be her power of preference. That also matched that flash mind picture I got earlier of it, meaning prophecy has been added to my own list of "powers" as well, as chapter 14 suggests. That'll make training easier in the future. It also suggests that getting powers is also a matter of being around others with powers. The reverse is definitely the case, since for every action there is a reaction, an opposite, something that kicks back. _

_The coin is in my desk, on top of the snowflake, to remind me that this isn't a dream, that 14 years of mentally rotting in this deceptively pleasant intellectual and scholarly backwater wasn't a mistake, a waste of time, a retirement, or a firing. I'll probably get it set into a key-chain so I can keep it on my person and not lose it._

_A pfennig today. Perhaps the North Mountain in a few years? What am I saying? There were two feeding of the masses, and the Master fed more people with less food to start with, and ended up with more afterwards. That means things get **easier** the **bigger** the challenge. I may be limiting her by limiting myself to just the North mountain and in a few years. Must watch out for that._

_The good Lord knows Arendelle needs the living space, although where we'll put all the mountains currently around us is a puzzle. For some reason, she suggested Weselton, but I told her doing that would provide only a momentary pleasure, and is bound to get her talked about. Both of us got a strangely bad feeling about dropping them into the ocean. Better look at the passages again._

_Bah. We'll figure out WHERE later. _

_Going out for a walk in the royal gardens: life just became...marvelous._

_GT_


End file.
